


Is It Just Me?

by WhenAngelsFall



Series: Breakeven [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Pack, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Erica Reyes, Background Relationships, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Coffee, College Student Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Companion Piece, Dead Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Deputy Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Desperate Stiles Stilinski, Drag Queens, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Bar, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Intercrural Sex, Jealous Derek, Jordan Parrish & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Men Crying, Nice Peter Hale, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Derek, POV Erica Reyes, POV Stiles Stilinski, POV Vernon Boyd, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Pastries, Pining Derek, Post-Break Up, Protective Derek, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sterek endgame, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, TA Derek Hale, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall
Summary: Stiles had a life plan. He was happy with the plan. When Stiles' usual Tuesday afternoon class is cancelled. It sets off a series of events that put a few bumps into his plan and make him evaluate his priorities and change his life plan to fit with someone else. Could this be the nudge that he needed?Or the one where Stiles getting dumped by Danny is the best thing that could happen to him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Breakeven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846204
Comments: 82
Kudos: 197





	1. Or are Tuesday’s the worst?

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, usual not owning of teen wolf or characters disclaimer yada yada blah blah blah.  
> I got the name of this from the song Is It Just Me - by Emily Burns. Go check it out - i'll also post a play list once done

> ' I know it's cruel. But I kind of hope you're tortured too' - Emily Burns

Stiles stood there, rooted to the ground unable to move. Staring at the door that had just closed. The door Danny had exited, taking his heart and four years of his life with him. Fuck, he hated Tuesday’s.

He hadn’t seen it coming and that had made the pain worse. Stiles prided himself on his intelligence, he was in Columbia on a full ride for his academic’s god damn-it. He was normally five steps ahead of everyone else in the room. But he had **not** seen this coming.

He hadn’t even known Danny was back in contact with Jackson, hadn’t known Danny wasn’t happy with him anymore. Stiles felt like he didn’t know anything anymore as he stared at the door. Had Danny ever been happy with him? Had he really just been a place holder until something or someone better came along? His dad had once accused him of having blinders on when it came to Danny, he had been 17 and changing his college plans to follow his boyfriend across the country. At the time, he thought his dad was being dramatic.

Stiles had so many questions and thoughts running through his mind, too quick to grasp each one but one thing kept circling back and was particularly bothering him. Had Danny even planned to tell him he was leaving?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Tuesday, the **_worst_** day of the week, Stiles’ course load was high even for someone in their Junior college year, he was doing a double major in biochemistry and forensic investigation with a minor in criminal justice. He also interned at a local lab on Thursday afternoons, Saturday mornings and all day Sunday. All in the hopes that he could set up an onsite lab for Beacon County Sheriff’s department. It was a smallish county so in the past, forensics had been sent to a lab in LA taking a minim of a week for the results to come back.

A few years ago, a community college opened in Beacon Height’s, which was the next town over from Beacon Hill’s where Stiles and Danny had grown up. With the rise in population, crime rates had also risen and waiting a week to get results back from LA was getting less and less ideal. So the idea was, Stiles would go to college, get the qualifications needed to run a crime lap and a minor in criminal justice would allow him to become a consultant for the Sheriff’s office without having to spend extra time at the police academy for deputy training upon leaving college.

Everyday Stiles was busy, but Tuesday’s, Tuesday’s meant his Criminal Justice class on top of his usual classes. On Tuesday’s he left his and Danny’s apartment at 8.15am and often didn’t get home until after 8pm, 6pm at the earliest on the days that he skipped out on the after class study group, which he didn’t skip often. Had such a heavy work load that keeping to a tight schedule was key. The study group ensured his assignments were complete and he had time for everything.

On this particular Tuesday, Stiles had just been about to grab a late lunch before heading to the Library. His Bio class had finished at 1.45pm and his Criminal Justice class didn’t start until 3pm. There was no point going home for the 20 minutes he’d get before having to leave again, so every week Stiles would grab a bagel and a coffee before starting whatever bio assignment had been set that morning. He was just about to step into his usual café when his phone buzzed alerting him to an email, his Criminal Justice class had been cancelled. He thought about carrying on with his usual routine of lunch then library, but he knew Danny had Tuesday afternoons off. So he entered the bakery with a new plan; grab lunch for himself and a cupcake for Danny, who would have eaten lunch by this time of day.

Stepping through the door with a paper bag hanging out of his mouth, juggling his keys, and coffee in his hands. He’d called out a muffled _‘Hi Babe I’m home’._ As he’d kicked the door shut before setting the coffee’s down, pulling the paper bag from his teeth and also setting it on the counter.

He’d not heard an answer from Danny, but he had heard a thud and a quiet curse come from the bedroom. Following the sound, he’d entered the bedroom to find Danny sat on the end of the bed, head in his hands, palms to his eye and fingers buried in his hair pulling slightly. Danny looked stressed. If fact, Danny looked terrible, probably the worse he’s ever looked to Stiles.

Stiles has immediately dropped to his knees in front of him.

_‘Danny, babe, look at me?’_ Stiles tried to tip Danny Chin to get him to look at him.

Danny jerked his chin out of Stiles grasped and had scrubbed his hand down his face sighing deeply.

‘ _What’s going on? What’s happened? Is someone sick or hurt?_ Stiles tried gently, rising to his feet. Horror washed over him. _‘is it my Dad? Danny, what’s happened to my dad?’_ He felt sick, his breath was getting shallower.

_‘What? I don’t even… nobody’s hurt or sick’_ Danny looked up at Stiles quiet panic hearing the hitch in his breath, ‘ _your dads fine Stiles’._ Danny was also standing now, he’d started to pace and pull at his hair a little clearly anxious. Stiles took a moment to look around the room while he did this, his breathing evening out with his dad being fine.

Danny was speaking but he was practically whispering under his breath _‘You’re not supposed to be home, why are you back to early? It’s Tuesday, you’re never here on a Tuesday, that’s why I’d planned for Tuesday._ Seeing the half packed bag near the closet, only catching a few words of what Danny was mumbling he put a hand on Danny’s bicep to still his pacing.

‘ _Danny what’s going on with you? Where are we going?’_

Danny pulled his arm out of Stiles’ grip, _‘Fuck, Stiles we’re not going anywhere. I’m going to London. I’m going to Jackson.’_ Danny had then started to move round the room, gathering the last few items needed for leaving on a trip, or in this case, just leaving.

_‘ Well, when are you coming back? I feel like you should have told me this. You’re my boyfriend, we live together, partners Danny, partners tell each other these things..._ Stiles paused to gather his thoughts, this didn’t feel right. Something wasn’t right. ‘ _People in relationships tend to tell their partners when they are going on a vacation, especially when it’s out of the country.’_ He felt upset, like he wanted to cry, but he still hadn’t fully understood what was going on. ‘O _h, like your home enough for me to talk to you. You’re always in class or studying or I don’t know working.’_ Danny shot back.

At this point, Danny had packed up the final bits at from the bed, he had everything he needed and anything he’d forgotten, well, he was sure he could buy. _‘Stiles, I didn’t want to do this, I didn’t know you’d be here, you’re not supposed to be here, I thought..’_ Danny took a deep breath _‘well it doesn’t matter anymore does it.’_ He gestured to Stiles, stood in the room with him, tear glistening in his Bambi doe eyes as he waited for Danny to continue speaking. ‘ _Look, I love you Stiles, but just, not in that way, okay? Jackson, he was always my **what if** and when we reconnected last year’ _‘ _LAST YEAR’_ Stiles interrupted. ‘ _when we reconnected last year’_ Danny pushed on, trying to keep his voice strong and firm.

He was going to leave a note; a note would have been easier. But Stiles was here. He shouldn’t have been, it was Tuesday. He checked his watch realizing he needed to leave if he was going to make his flight on time. Danny continued to speak, almost faster with each sentence. _‘ I realized I never stopped loving him, it broke me when he left and you, you Stiles helped with that. I’ll always be fond of the time we had, but… Fuck, I’m sorry okay? You’re not him and when he said he wanted like I’d always wanted him… I just, please understand. I can’t stay here with you Stiles. I need to leave and you will find someone else. You’re great and someone else will see that. I’m sure but you need to let me leave now. I need to do this and you need to move out of my way!’_ Realizing this was the end of his relationship, Stiles had moved to block the apartment door, he was willing to beg, once he found his voice. He was crying now. He didn’t care how pathetic he looked, Danny was leaving him, he wasn’t able to speak, but he could block the door.

Danny looked at his watch again. ‘ _Look Stiles I’m sorry okay, but you need to… you need to sit down and breath okay? Just breath’._ Danny put his back down next to the door and pulled Stiles towards the sofa. Stiles moved with him, savoring the feeling of Danny’s hand loosely in his. ’ _Look, I’ll call you in a few days, we can talk more. I’m still your friend. We’re friends first. That what we always said right? Friends for life’._ Stiles just blinked at Danny, frozen next to the sofa, unable to move ‘ _Please say something’._ Danny had pleaded, tears just dripped down Stiles’ face, Danny leaned in and kissed Stiles’ head like he was a child in need of comfort, which is exactly what he felt like as he closed his eyes and leaned into Danny’s kiss, biting off a sob that was being ripped from his lungs.

Danny moved to the door, opened it, grabbed his bags and turned one last time to look at Stiles. _‘Please don’t hate me.’_ Danny requested. Stiles could only blink, more tears forming in his eyes. _‘Please don’t look at me like that’._ Danny begged again, himself welling up. They were friends for years before they were boyfriends and although he didn’t love Stiles in a romantic way like he thought he had, he didn’t want to watch his friend hurt like this. Didn’t want to cause his friend hurt like this. With one last sigh Danny willed away his own tears whispered a goodbye and left. Left the apartment, left Stiles and left the country.


	2. White Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Danny to the airport

> And oh, it's cold  
>  Living in a fallen home  
>  We were just kids back then  
>  Too scared to be alone
> 
> \- White Fences- NEEDTOBREATH

Derek loved nature, he’d grown up surrounded by it. His dream job was to be a ranger in the Beacon Hills Preserve, a wooded area where he grew up. They had a wolf sanctuary at the ranger station that he used to love as a child. But in order to work for US Fish and Wildlife he needed to have at least one-year work experience in the field of law enforcement OR have a four year course study leading to a bachelor's degree or possess a bachelor's degree with a major focus in natural resource management, natural sciences, park and recreation science, criminal justice. His mom thought that being in law enforcement was too dangerous, plus if he got a college education he’d have something to fall back on.

So, that’s what he did. He Majored in natural science, with a double minor in Criminal Justice and Park & Recreation Science. Or so he though. At the end of his Junior year, his Criminal Justice advisor had called him in during office hours, it turns out he’s been in the higher credit class and was a third of the way to completing a major in criminal justice. He still wanted to graduate within four years so his advisor and him came to an arrangement. If Derek becomes a student TA for the Tuesday afternoon CJ class his senior year, he could earn the extra credits that would be missing. And that was how in his senior year of college he found himself double majoring Natural Science and Criminal Justice with a minor in park & recreation science.

That was also how he found himself starting his TA role on the third Tuesday of the semester, rushing into the lecture hall to find it empty as the class had been cancelled.

Normally TA’s don’t start until the fifth week but he'd needed the extra credit and extra time. But due to the early start, Derek had been missed off the email list notifying him that the class had been cancelled for the day.

With an unplanned free afternoon, Derek was at a loss of what to do, so he called him Mom, he hadn’t really had time to speak to her as much as he’d like, between his course load and her job, they were both busy and kept missing each other. The call went to voicemail, like it had done the past three times that he’d tried to call home the past week. He left a message, telling her not to worry, a class had gotten cancelled and to call him when she’s free.

With nothing else to do, he decided to grab a coffee from the café near the Library, he’d maybe treat himself to a Danish as well, and then if he felt like it afterwards go into the library and scope out some of the desk area that will have become free when last year’s seniors left. The Senior class always got priority over the study space bookings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was just settling down with his coffee and chocolate cupcake (he was treating himself and it had called to him), when his phone started ringing.

 _‘Hey Boyd’_ Derek answered the call after glancing at the screen. ‘ _Not much, my class has been cancelled’._ Boyd sounded stressed. Derek listened as he built up for something, he could just tell.  
_‘ **Look Der, I need a favor, you remember Danny, who was in my school BHHS?**_

Derek defiantly remembered Danny, although Derek had gone to a middle school in Beacon Hills, he’d gone to high school over in Beacon heights as his uncle Peter was a history teacher, it was just easier for his parents to have their kids get picked up and go with Peter. But Boyd, who had been his best friend had attended Beacon Hills High School. Derek had spoken to Danny exactly two times. Once at Boyd’s 18th birthday party. Sure he’d seen him around parties and on campus but Derek wasn’t really that social. But the reason he mostly remembered Danny is because of the second time they had spoken. In fact, that second time had been in the coffee shop he was currently sitting in.

Derek was so lost in his memory of going out of his way to say hello and speak to Danny, just so that he could find out who the Bambi eyed beauty Danny had been sat with was. That he hadn’t realised that Boyd was waiting for an answer before he continued.

 _‘Yeah I remember, I’ve seen him around a few times, why?’  
  
__**‘Well,’**_ Boyd continued clearly nervous. Derek was starting to feel like this was going to be a big favor Boyd was about to ask.  
**_‘I sort of said I’d take him to the airport this afternoon, but my boss called and needs me to cover a shift at the bar, starting at 6. So there is no way I could get Danny to the airport and be back to start my shift with the rush hour traffic coming back. So I was wondering, because you’re the only person I know here, other than Stiles but I can’t ask him for obvious reasons, you’re the only person I know with a car, so can you take him? To the airport I mean?’_**

Derek blinked for a few seconds, that might have been the most words Boyd had ever said to him. Might even have been the most words Boyd had ever said at any one time. He knew Boyd must have been desperate, so he was going to do it, but he’d make him sweat it out a little bit first. ‘ _Who or what is a Stiles?’_ He asked Boyd. **_‘Danny’s boyfriend, or maybe ex-boyfriend now if he’s going to London, I don’t even know, look, can you do it or not, I need to call my boss back before he gives the shift to someone else and man, I need the money. Danny was going to give me $30 for gas but I’ll get at least double that in tips, so he can just give that to you, if you’ll do it?’_**

Derek sighed, ran his hand down his face. _‘Sure, just text me the pick-up address’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek spotted Danny as he was pulling up at the address given, he was waiting outside, his head was turning side to side as if to look down the street, but he also kept looking at the door to a small apartment building, it was nice, only 3 stories with quite a few potted plants in window boxes. It didn’t look like the nicest or areas but the resident were clearly trying to make what they had look as good as it could.

Danny had a backpack and suitcase with him. He looked like he was fighting back tears. Boyd REALLY was going to owe Derek for this. _‘Do you need help with your bag?’_ Derek asked through his open window _._

Danny to his credit had already moved towards to car as soon as he’d seen Derek and started for the back door. _‘No’_ he lifted the bags into the back ‘ _thanks’_ he added as an afterthought. _‘Can we just get out of here. I just, I can’t be here if he comes out you know? I just need to leave’._

Derek wanted to say no, he didn’t know. He really had no idea what was going on, but he didn’t know Danny that well, and he didn’t want to start if he was being honest so instead he just shrugged his shoulders _‘sure, man’._

Danny kept his head pointed toward the window, didn’t really look at Derek the whole ride, he kept running his hands through his hair, clearly distressed. Occasionally mumbling things that were clearly for himself although Derek wondered if some of the things he was expecting Derek to answer. After the third ‘ _oh god, this has to be the right choice’_ and _‘what was he even doing back at that time?’_ Derek glanced over at Danny just as they were pulling off the freeway that lead to the airport.

 _‘Do we need domestic or international?’_ Derek asked. Danny mumbled international, that peaked Derek’s interest, he looked at Danny again, the poor guy looked miserable.

‘ _Look,’_ Derek started _‘Boyd didn’t really tell me what’s going on, only that you need to get to the airport and something about an ex-boyfriend.’_ Danny looked towards him at this. ‘ _If the guy was so bad that you have to leave the country to get away from him, then clearly it’s the right choice. I mean if he’s that terrible that you would try and leave him when he wasn’t home to stop you. I’m glad I could get you out of there. Try not to beat yourself up about it too much yeah? Your free and safe and stuff now’._ Danny burst into tears.

‘ _Oh god, it’s not like that. Have I made it look like that? I’m such a horrible person, you just don’t understand, his face as I left. I can’t, I just couldn’t keep seeing it, so I needed to get out as quickly as I could, because that look. I broke his heart and he’s so nice and…’_

Derek didn’t know what to do, he had a guy he barely knew, sobbing in his car, but he wasn’t just sobbing he was also trying to explain, and Derek knew so little about the situation that it didn’t really make any sense to him.

Danny pulled himself together slightly with a big shaky breath ‘ _I’m not leaving someone who’s horrible. I’m leaving someone who’s great and him being there made it so much harder to leave because he’s just so good you know and being with him was safe. But Jackson, he’s my what if and he’s exciting and lives in London. We just reconnected on such a deep level. I don’t know what life will be like with Jackson, I don’t even know if we’ll last, but I’ve got to try right? I’m still young… And Stiles, I know what life would be like, we’d move back home and get a house and he’d work in the lab and we’d probably get a dog, maybe adopt. It wouldn’t be a bad life. It couldn’t be a bad life with Stiles, because he loves me. It would be so easy to stay and have that but… Jackson you know?’_

Derek again, did not know.

This Stiles guy sounded great, and Danny had made it seem like he was trying to leave in a rush, like some abuse victim. He wondered if he was the guy Danny was with at the coffee shop the previous year. The guy that was the sole reason Derek had even acknowledged Danny that second time he’d spoken to him. The Bambi eyed beauty, he’d never gotten his name. He’d apparently been on his way out of the café and thrown a quick hi man, bye man at Derek as he’d quickly packed up his stuff, pecking Danny on the lips and then again on the forehead, Danny had ruffled his hair, honest to god, ruffled his hair like you would a child. They had both watched the guy leave the coffee shop and then proceeded to have a very awkward five minutes of small talk about Boyd and his girlfriend then classes before Derek had said, speaking of class, that is where I need to be. See you around Danny. Then he had, seen him around that is, he’d also seen the guy around but always been too shy to approach him while alone and to afraid he’d be stuck with small talk with Danny when he’d seen them together.

This was only the third conversation he’d had with Danny, and he wasn’t really one to judge, but Danny seemed like a bit of a dick in this moment. He’d clearly left a great guy to go to another county for a maybe guy. The fact that it was become obvious that Danny had been speaking to this Jackson guy while still in a relationship with Stiles and had clearly planned to leave without telling him. Wow. Then Danny was crying about it all like he was hurt. Danny did deserved to be crying, this was all his own making. He also wondered why Boyd had agreed to help him, he doubted Danny had told him the full story, or if he had, he doubted Boyd had listened. Boyd tended to switch off to things that he didn’t care too much about. Derek had decided, Danny was a dick and needed to leave his car as soon as possible.

Danny had composed himself more now and was looking at Derek, like he’d asked him a question. A question Derek had clearly missed while Derek has been silently judging Danny, **hard.**

‘ _Sorry, what?’_ Derek asked.

Danny wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. _‘I asked if you thought I was making a mistake?_ Ah, that’s what he’d asked thought Derek, but Danny carried on. ‘ _Because Stiles, he’s a great guy and I think if I turn around now, if this isn’t the best idea, I’d be able to get him back…_ And that was the point, Derek realized how little Danny thought of this Stiles guy.

‘ _Danny,’_ Derek sighed, he was so done with this _‘get out.’_ Derek had been parked up for the past couple of minutes as Danny had broken down crying. Derek didn’t even know this other guy, but knew that he deserved better. Better than Danny. The Dick (*he capitalized it in his head so it must be true)

‘ _Wh- what?’_ Danny asked. He was confused by the sudden change in attitude.

 _‘Get out of my car.’_ He tried again, his teeth gritting together. _‘You need to leave, now.’_ He wasn’t yelling, but he was pissed, he was pissed on behalf of this Stiles guy who Danny had been treating as a mixture of a place holder and a comfort blanket for god knows how long. And a pissed Derek was a scary Derek. ‘ _We’re here, so get your shit and get out. I don’t know if this is a mistake for you and if it turns out bad. Well, maybe you’ll do better next time and realize when you have a good thing and not take that for granted. And also, I don’t give a shit about you or your mistakes. I was promised $30 for this. So give me my money and get out’._ Danny Scrambled for his wallet and pulled out two $20’s. He briefly wondered if he could ask Derek for $10 back but thought better of it. As soon as Danny’s stuff was out of the car, Derek pulled away without looking back. Danny stood at the curb side.

 _‘What a dick’._ They both thought


	3. Not In That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has morning coffee with Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this is going to be a shorter chapter ---- But at least i'm posting something!

> I'd never ask you 'cause deep down  
> I'm certain I know what you'd say  
> You'd say "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you  
> But not in that way" -
> 
> Not In That Way - Natéa 

It was Wednesday morning; Derek normally saw the cute guy grabbing coffee around 8.30 from a stall on campus close to the technology building. It had become the highlight of his week that had spilled over to this year, he’d been there the past couple of weeks at the start of this new semester. This morning, he wasn’t there. Now that could have been a coincidence but considering yesterday’s events, he suspected that the cute guy was Stiles. Stiles who had been left by Danny the day before. If that was the case, Derek at least knew the guy was single. He wondered if Boyd knew him, if Boyd had been closer to Danny. Derek suspects that Boyd wasn’t really THAT close with Danny anymore, he knew they had been in the same social circle in high school but thought that the only reason they’d stayed in contact has been moving out to the east coast, it was nice to have a familiar face. In fact, that was mostly the reason Boyd was Derek’s closest friend.

Boyd and Derek had been best friends in middle school, but going to different high schools they had drifted apart some. They saw each other at parties over the years, invited each other to birthdays and that kind of thing, but it was moving so far away from home that had brought them so much closer. Derek was forever grateful for Boyd, he pulled him out of his shell and kept him from becoming a complete recluse. He was grateful and he appreciated Boyd, but right now, he didn’t want to see him or speak to him, he was still annoyed about the whole Danny thing especially seeing as how that Danny thing had ruined his Wednesday ‘stalking’ ritual.

Lost in his thoughts and annoyance, Derek didn’t notice the person in question sitting down across from him and place a fresh cup in front of him, but he did feel the hand nudging his arm and he startled out of his daze.

_‘Oh, man. Am I tired. Every time I work a school night, I remember why I set my hours up to avoid working a school night. I left the bar at 2am so I’ve had less than 5 hours sleep.’_ Boyd complained into his coffee. Derek had to admit, Boyd didn’t look his best right now. He **almost** felt sorry for him, until he remembered he was pissed at him.

_‘It’s your own fault.’_ Derek grumbled.

Boyd lifted his head and squinted at Derek. _‘Oh, sorry to hear that B, thanks for the coffee by the way’._ Boyd snarked in what Derek presumed was an imitation of his own voice.

_‘You owe me more than a coffee, after what I had to do yesterday. Danny was such a dick. How are you even friends with him?’._ Derek asked.

_‘You only took him to the airport, how could it have been that bad. And Danny, a dick? He was the nicest guy in school, everybody loves Danny.’_ Boyd was confused.

I mean sure, he’d not really kept up with Danny too much. Stiles was more Erica’s friend than his, and with Stiles had always come Danny and vice versa. He was genuinely shocked when Danny had called him last week asking for the ride to the airport, but Danny had never asked him for anything, he also hadn’t ever been anything but nice so he felt like he couldn’t refuse. Danny had rushed out an explanation about London and don’t tell Stiles, saying he’ll speak to Stiles nearer the time and telling him now would just upset him. He’d said that Boyd didn’t want that right. Boyd was indifferent to Stiles, no strong feelings or like or dislike, but he didn’t want to be in the middle of any drama, plus Boyd didn’t really understand what was being said so he’s just agreed. ‘ _ **Sure, airport trip Tuesday, no telling Stiles. See you then.’** _He’d then swiftly hung up, thought that was a little bit weird, and went on with his week.

‘ _What was so bad about a 25 minute car journey to the airport that made you think Danny of all people was a dick?’_ Body tried.

He was tired and he didn’t care too much either way, but Derek seemed really bothered by this. Derek was actually talking about it, so he pushed on with a conversation he doubted either of them were really happy with. Normally Wednesday mornings had Derek sat at the bench they were currently occupying with a coffee and a small wistful smile as he looked towards the coffee stand. This morning, he’d looked a little lost, then pissed.

Derek blew a breath harshly out of his nostrils before scrubbing a hand down his face and calming down.

_‘Danny cried in my car.’_ Derek didn’t really want to go into the full detail but knew this would be enough for Boyd to get that he was pissed. Boyd knew how Derek felt about other people having feelings other than anger and occasionally lust.

‘ _Plus, we were his getaway drivers of sorts. He’s left this Stiles person, sound like cheated on him with a guy from London.’_ Derek finished.

Boyd nodded in understanding, he was aware of Derek’s past dating history and his experience with cheaters. It made sense why Derek would think Danny was a dick, if he was a cheat. He wondered why he didn’t know about this. Stiles normally called Erica right away after any little argument or disagreement he’d had. Stiles wasn’t really his friend, but he felt a bit sorry for him. He sent a text over to Erica to see if she’d heard from him today. He didn’t want to worry her but even he was a bit worried if Danny had left the way Derek was telling it, yesterday.

Oblivious to Boyd’s worry, Derek took from the freshly made drink Boyd has placed in front of him.

_‘You know; I don’t think it would even bug me so much either if I didn’t think that 'Danny’s Stiles'_ He air-quoted this ' _might_ _be my cute coffee cart guy’._ Derek admitted.

That peaked Boyd’s interest, he was going to ask a follow on question before he realized he’s clearly been with Erica long enough for her need for gossip to have rubbed off on his. Although, she would kill him if she thought he could have gotten more from Derek and he didn’t.

Boyd had taken too long to decide what information to press for. Derek had started to stand and pack up his stuff. ’ **Shit’** Boyd though, ' **I must never tell Erica about this'**.

_‘Thanks for the coffee, but this doesn’t mean you don’t still owe me. I’ll catch you later.’_ Derek parted with.

Boyd waved him off and went back to his own coffee. He had a feeling this semester was going to be interesting, if he actually cared... God Damn-it Erica, he was starting to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title song is Not in that way, however i'm not really a Sam Smith fan, but the Natéa version is just beautiful.


	4. Jokes on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica hasn't heard from Stiles and is worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes my hands write Body instead of Boyd! If you see any i've missed drop me a comment and i'll change ASAP.

> My heart's gone bad, now it won't beat for you  
> You had your laugh, now I won't play the fool  
> I've lied for you, and I liked it too  
> But I'm black and blue, from bleedin' for you  
> You strike the match, burn me out so fast  
> Look what we had, now it's turned to ash  
> I've lied for you, and I liked it too  
> But my makeup's ruined.
> 
> Jokes On You - Charlotte Lawrence

Erica was just about to put her phone away in her locker at the dinner, her shift was starting at 9am. Her boss was really strict about paying attention to the customers and providing a great service, which basically meant her phone would stay in her locker while she was on shift. She could check it at breaks but she found only having half a conversation with someone and wondering about the reply was worse than not using it at all.

The text was from Boyd, it read: **Have u heard from Stiles over the past couple of days?**

That was weird, Boyd wasn’t usually invested in his friends lives. He certainly didn’t ask about them without prompt. She went to her message thread with Stiles, he sent a usual Tuesday morning text yesterday about how much Tuesday’s sucked, but other than that, nothing. That wasn’t unusual, they were best friends, but they did have their own lives. It was especially normal for Stiles to send a text Tuesday morning during term time and then for her not to hear from him until Wednesday afternoon with how busy he was.

She had two options, she could message him now, but she wouldn’t be able to check for a response until after 11am, or she could wait until after work and if he hadn’t gotten into contact with her by then, she’d call him on the way home. She finished at 2 today so it wasn’t too long to wait. She went for the second option.

Erica was just getting back into the locker room as her shift finished. She could hear her phone ringing as soon as she entered and quickly rushed to answer it. It was a number she didn’t recognise but it was a New York number so it could be important.

‘ _Hello?’_ Erica answered tentatively  
 **  
‘ _Is this Erica Reeves?’_ **A older male voice came through the phone. **  
** _  
‘Erm, it’s Erica Reyes…er, who’s calling please?’  
 **  
‘Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry, of course. My name is Professor James; I teach Biology 308 at Columbia. I’m sorry to bother you, but we have you down as Mr Stilinski’s secondary emergency contact.’  
**  
‘Is Stiles okay?’_ Erica rushed in, interrupting the professors flow.  
 ** _  
‘ Well, I was hoping you could tell me, normally I wouldn’t call but Stiles (as you call him) has only missed one of my classes in the two previous years of teaching him. That was when his father was injured while on duty, and I received an email and voicemail apologising for not being able to attend. In addition to a request to make up the missed class. So, when he didn’t show up for class today’_**

**_‘_** _He didn’t show up to class?’_ Erica interrupted again, but the professor continued as if she hadn’t spoken.

**_‘or send an email, I thought this very out of character. I called him first naturally but without answer. Then his first emergency contact a ‘Danny’ who we have listed at the same address as Stiles, but I did not receive an answer from this number either. In fact, the call kept going to voicemail as if the phone was turned off. You are listed as the secondary contact, so I must ask, can you perhaps check on him? I’m sure there will be a reasonable explanation, but I would appreciate Stiles contact me as soon as possible.’_ **

‘ _Yes, I’m on my way over to his place now. I’ll ask him to call you.’_ Erica was worried and decided that she’d skip going home to change, she’d head straight over to Stiles’ and Danny’s apartment. Maybe they were both sick if Danny wasn’t answering. She’d noticed, especially in the recent month Danny was never without his phone, always taking it with him. Even if it was just to the kitchen when getting a drink.

**_‘Thank you miss Reyes but an email will suffice if all is well. Goodbye.’_** Erica heard the click of the call ending before she could even respond with a bye. Clearly the professor was busy.

Erica put her phone back into her bag and started to fire off a text to Boyd letting him know that she was on her way over to Stiles to check on him. She was about to add about the call from the school and thought it would be easier to call Boyd as she was sure there would be follow-up questions. Even from her gruff boyfriend who pretends doesn’t care but secretly probably cares more than most about his ‘found’ family **  
  
**

She grabbed her coat and box of food and checked the time. 14:05, Boyd should be between classes. She pressed the call button as she waved to the others in the dinner when leaving through the main doors.

**_‘Hey babe, how was work?’_** Boyd greeted upon answering his phone to Erica.

_‘mmm Hi boo, work was work. I’m just on my way over to Stiles’, I got a weird call a couple of minutes ago and I haven’t heard from him. Has something happened that you’re not telling me?_ Erica worried her lip, she didn’t want to think that Boyd would keep something from her on purpose but he might if he thought he was protecting her. ‘ _You sent me a text about him earlier and now I’m worried and you’d tell he if he was hurt or something, his professor said that he missed class.’_

**_‘Erm, his professor called you? That’s weird.’_** Boyd thought about avoiding the question but Erica sounded a little upset and he didn’t want to make her more worried than she needed to be. I mean a breakup was a big deal but it wasn’t like Stiles had been in an accident and he knew his girlfriend was thinking more along those lines.  
 ** _  
‘I thought that Stiles would have told you, so I was more checking in a guess without having to speak to him because I didn’t want to get his feelings all over me y’know. But er, Danny sort of left last night.’  
_** _  
‘Left? What the fuck?’_ Erica really did have a bad habit of interrupting people mid flow, if anything it delayed her getting the information that she wanted but Boyd doubted this would ever change. ‘ _Like left Stiles, left.’  
 **  
‘Erica.’**_ Boyd sighed in an warning tone.  
  
 _‘Right, let you give me the information, THEN ask questions.’_ Erica quoted back. ‘ _Sorry.’_ She added as an afterthought. She was not the type of woman to usually say sorry, but for Boyd she would, she didn’t want to annoy him, she was fully aware she could be a little intense.  
  
 ** _‘ He sort of left Stiles and the country, Derek dropped him off at the airport last night, he’s gone to London and it was heavily suggested that he might be going there to be with Jackson.’_** He heard Erica take a sharp breath and fully expected her to jump in again with questions, but after a few seconds of silence he continued with what little information he’d been able to gather from Derek.  
 **‘ _I erm, I was supposed to drop Danny off at the airport, he’d said some stuff but I didn’t really listen and I sort of presumed that he was going on a vacation without Stiles and didn’t press for more information, because you know it’s none of my business and also I don’t really care. I knew it was something that was going to make Stiles mad because, well he said don’t tell him but I didn’t know it would be this bad. And I sort of thought that Stiles would have called you to let you know. You know, cry it out, have feelings about it and stuff… And you’re not saying anything Erica… are you mad… your mad at me aren’t you?’_** Ugh, Boyd was really having a bad day. Erica was clearly mad for not telling her about the Danny call last week or this morning. Derek was mad at him for having to take Danny. And if Stiles found out that Boyd knew Danny was probably going to do something that might lead to a fight or a breakup. Well then Stiles would be pissed, and a pissed Stiles usually meant that Erica heard about it and that usually meant that she’d be even more mad at him and the cycle would continue, basically all Boyd knew at this point was that it might be a while before he was having any sex.

_I am mad at you. We could have prepared him. You know what we went shopping for last weekend? Rings! Stiles got Danny a ring! He was going to propose at Halloween._ ’ Erica has gotten quieter toward the end of the sentence, she felt sad for her friend.  
  
 ** _‘Shit’._** She heard Boyd say as she hung up.


	5. It's All Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica arrives at Stiles' place and tried to comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to trigger anyone - the chapter doesn't have anything suicidal in, but the chapter title and lyrics might trigger so, ya know, stay safe and stuff

> I conjure up the thought of being gone  
> But I'd probably even do that wrong  
> I try to think about which way  
> Would I be able to and would I be afraid
> 
> 'Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside  
> Oh I don't even mind
> 
> It's all your fault  
> You called me beautiful  
> You turned me out  
> And now I can't turn back  
> I hold my breath  
> Because you were perfect  
> But I'm running out of air  
> And it's not fair

Pink - It's All Your Fault

Erica had a key to Stiles’ place but, she knew better than to just walk in, she’d been on the receiving end of one too many rants about ‘privacy’ and ‘what I do in my own home is my business!’ to just walk in unannounced no matter how worried she was. She knocked on the door and waited, 30 seconds past, no answer and no sound coming from the apartment. She knocked again ‘ _COME ON STILINSKI, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE. OPEN UP.’_ She yelled. Still nothing.

_‘Fuck it.’_ She muttered as she used her key to open the door.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped in was how dark it was. One of the best things about this apartment was the bay window. Stiles loved it and spent many a summers afternoon curled up on the window seat with a book, basking in the sun like a cat. Erica knew this because she had joined him on occasion. But it was 3pm and the curtains we closed. This didn’t bode well.

_‘Stiles, are you here?’_ She wasn’t whispering, but she wasn’t shouting either. The feeling in the apartment was so still, that the urge to be just as quiet was strong, going again her nature, as Stiles’. That’s why they both got along so well, they were both energetic people.

She approached Stiles’ bedroom, increasingly worried, she didn’t wait and knock this time, but she did announce herself as she approached the half open door.

_‘Stiles, it’s Catwoman, I’m coming in.’_ She pushed the door open, finding Stiles wrapped in a blanket hunched in front of the desk top in the desk chair.

Stiles turned his head slightly to reveal tear tracks and red puffy eyes. His skin was clammy and pale, eyes glossed over. Erica couldn’t remember him ever looking so bad and they went through fresher’s week and the flu of 2017 together.

‘ _Oh, baby come here.’_ She sat on the bed and let him curl into her as he broke down again.

‘ _I was worried about you! You can’t go radio silent like that Stiles, people were worried about you. Professor James called me! I thought I was going to have to call your dad. Please don’t ever make me call your dad, you know he scares me.’_ She squeezed Stiles close to her, glad that physically he seemed unhurt.

_‘He just left and I was going to call you, I left my phone in here. It was on the desk and then I noticed he’d left his emails open. I’ve been so stupid Erica, it was going on so long!’_ He tried to catch his breath between a couple of especially harsh sobs, his body shaking against Erica. She’s moved his legs so they were over her sideway and was basically cradling him like a child.

Stiles noticed that Erica hadn’t questioned ‘what had been going on for so long?’

He looked at her through his long eyelashes, ‘ _Did… Did you know, please tell me you didn’t know?’_ Stiles whispered at her, so much pain in his face, it was breaking her heart to see her friend like this.

_‘No, but… I think Boyd knew. Not, the whole thing. I just hung up on him. Apparently he was asked for an airport ride last week and didn’t think that was information that should be shared. I’m, I’m sorry baby.’_ Her voice cracking slightly, feeling pain for her friend.

‘ _S’not your fault, he was trying to leave without me knowing, think he was just going to leave a note. A note, after all this time? And he had it all planned, Tuesday is my busy day, everyone knows that. He knew that and why would he do that, why would he be so cruel? We’ve been together years, but… but we were friends first.’_ Stiles sobbed harder again. _‘ How didn’t I know he didn’t love me? I’m smart Erica! I should have known.’_ His voice had become quieter the more he talked, down to a mumbled whisper, sobs turning to harsh breathing and hiccups. Exhaustion clearly winning. Clearly he’d been up all night and not slept. She squeezed him harder and waited for his breathing to even out as she stroked his head trying to provide any comfort that she could.

They hadn’t always been friends, he was in the grade below everyone, Stiles and Danny had been on the Lacrosse team with Boyd but none of them had really started hanging out until Scott, who at the time had been Stiles’ best friend became captain of the team after Jackson had moved to London. While Jackson had been into the whole high school should have clicks and a popular groups, Scott had wanted everyone to get along and organised lots of team building exercises. Danny, now friendless emerged himself in this and became good friends with Stiles, Scott and Boyd. Shortly after that Danny and Stiles had started dating. So when she started dating Boyd, he came with a whole team of friends. Boyd was closer to Danny in high school but had drifted apart in college as most people do when their lives get busy. But Erica and Stiles had always made time for each other meaning Danny was often there as well. Boyd had reconnected with an old friend when he came to college so he wasn’t as close with them, but still associated with them, mostly through Erica, which is why Erica was shocked that Boyd had agreed to an airport run AND not told her.

Erica quickly extracted herself from Stiles as he drifted into what she was sure would be a restless sleep. Collecting her own thoughts she moved from the bed and over to the computer that Stiles had been staring at so hard when she had arrived. It was open on an email exchange between Danny and Jackson, Danny’s travel plan all planned out including gate numbers and the timings it would take once Danny landed in London for the car pick-up. The email was dated 3 weeks ago, but going through the chain of emails. The idea had been in motion for a good 4 months.

God, she had liked Danny, Danny was nice, or so she’d thought, but reading though these emails, the emails that had been sent to another man while living with Stiles, how could they have all been so wrong about him?

About two weeks ago after Stiles and her had gone ring shopping, she’d had Saturday night dinner with them both and felt a pang of jealousy as she’d watched Danny wrap Stiles up in a hug from behind as Stiles had been washing the dishes. Danny had already booked the flights and finalized his plan to leave Stiles. Why would you do that? Erica just didn’t understand. But could fulling understand why Stiles was heartbroken, he thought they were forever. He’d brought a ring; she was just glad Stiles hadn’t given it to him yet. She hoped,

Oh god, what if Stiles had proposed while trying to make Danny stay. Did Stiles try to make Danny stay. She needed all the information, but Stiles needed to sleep more.

She went back through Danny’s emails to try and see the bigger picture, Stiles had obviously been up all night reading through Danny’s affair. Had Danny left the emails open on purpose? Maybe he didn’t have time to close them? Stiles had obviously surprised him being home so early. She pulled her phone out and called Danny. As expected, it went to voice mail.

‘ _Danny, it’s Erica. We need to talk. Call me when you get this message.’  
_  
She pulled up Jackson’s contact information, pressed call and was immediately greeted with ‘the number you dialed is not in service _beep_ … Probably for the best. She didn’t know if Jackson was aware Stiles and Danny were still together or had been? Danny had briefly mentioned Stiles in a few earlier emails but did didn’t seem to imply a romantic relationship. Maybe Jackson was just as blameless as Stiles? Reading through the emails had left her with more questions not less. The same must have been for Stiles. He must have been driving himself mad all night.

She got up to call Boyd, as mad as she was at him, she needed his help and advice and maybe an apology. Stiles, would probably appreciate one as well.


	6. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up after his nap, Erica makes a plan and Boyd invites Derek to a gay bar. Also Stiles Cry's again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sad again but I promise he'll be saying Danny who within the next couple of chapters.

> Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
> It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
> 'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
> Now I don't know what to be without you around
> 
> And we know it's never simple,  
> Never easy  
> Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
> You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,
> 
> And I can't,  
> Breathe,  
> Without you,  
> But I have to,
> 
> Breathe - Taylor Swift

Stiles woke up to knocking on the  door, followed by Erica’s voice.

_ ‘Shh, I told you he’s sleeping.’ _

_ ‘Right, sorry.’  _ He heard Boyd apologies.

Stiles took a deep breath to steady himself, he didn’t know how long he’d been asleep for but it must have been a couple of hours at least, he could see street lights through the curtains. He contemplated just lying there, waiting for sleep to claim him again. He was so tired, but his stomach protested. He remembered he hadn’t eaten since breakfast yesterday. Yesterday’s lunch probably still sitting on the counter unless Erica has cleaned up.

He wrapped his blanket around himself, it wasn’t cold but he needed to feel something around him. He went into the bathroom and splashed water over his face to clear some of the fuzziness his nap had left behind. Readying himself, he went into the living area.

Boyd stood up as soon as he saw Stiles. To do what, he didn’t know. Did he look like he was going to fall or something Stiles wondered? Boyd wasn’t a hugger and they never shook hands.

_ ‘Hey man,’  _ Boyd looked nervous and slightly guilty as he shifted from one foot to another.

Stiles had never seen him like this. If he wasn’t so tired and heartbroken he’d definitely play on this, but he just couldn’t right now. He needed a glass of water, something to eat and another 30 years of sleep before he felt like he’d have the brain power to process Boyd like this.

‘ _ Hey.’  _ Stiles mumbled.

_ ‘So, erm, how are you, you er, feeling any better after your nap? _ Boyd asked, rubbing at the back of his neck, still stood up, probably in the most awkward way Stiles had ever seen. They weren’t like this, they didn’t chat, they’ve never asked how the other is feeling, (except for the flu of 2017). But he was clearly making an effort. A forced effort if Erica standing off to the side with a frown was any indication, but an effort nonetheless. Old Boyd wouldn’t have been here.

Stiles lifted one eyebrow at him thinking about voicing the unsaid  **really?** But didn’t have the energy as he continued to the kitchen. He filled a glass of water and drank in one go, he refilled his glass and took a sip before placing it on the side and busying himself with the coffee maker.

_ ‘You’re right, he looks like hell,..  _ **_AND_ ** _ he’s being quiet. Stiles is never quiet. I sat next to him in our PSAT’s and he was mumbling under his breath the whole time’  _ He heard Boyd say to Erica. He was talking normal level, maybe forgetting that the rooms are only separated by a kitchen counter and half wall and not actually separate rooms. He remembered that exam, he’d been especially stressed about it and with his ADD that normally meant that he moved and spoke more. He was lucky he had ADD that day, because anyone else caught speaking, even if it was just whispering to themselves or muttering would have been kicked out of the exam.

‘ _ He’s probably quiet because he’s mad at you. I’m still mad at you…’  _ Stiles heard the sound of fabric he didn’t bother to turn around, Erica had either folded her arms over in a pissed off stance or she’d let Boyd hug her. Honestly he didn’t want to turn around. Who wanted to be around a couple when you’d just been dumped?

Stiles finished with the coffee machine and went over to the fridge, pulled out the fixing for a sandwich. Once done, he brought his meal over to the sofa and placed it down on the coffee table and stared at it. He didn’t want to eat, but knew he should. His dad would kill him if he burnt himself out, again.

Ignoring the other two people in the room, he got up leaving the food and coffee and went to grab his phone. He saw a couple of missed calls from an unknown number, a couple from Erica. Nothing from Danny. He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. He wanted to talk to him, but he also never wanted to hear from him ever again.

He thought about the ring in the drawer and felt a little bit of relief that he hadn’t worked out the perfect time or found the right moment to propose. He fired off a mass email to his professors apologising for any miss classes and advising he’d be out for the rest of the week. He blamed a stomach flu. He thought that would stop people from asking follow up questions. He walked back into the living room, sat down and grabbed his coffee when his phone pinged with an incoming message.

**Glad to hear from you Mr Stilinski, I wish you a speedy recovery and we will talk about a catch-up assignment in class on Monday.**

**Prof. James**

As he was reading through the message a couple of other professors emailed back with a quick noted and an okay.

He felt like his word was falling apart, but he’d give himself the next few days to wallow, then pick up with school and his busy life. He was not going to throw away his education and dream job by falling behind over a guy. A guy who he’d given four years to. A guy he’d planned on giving everything to.

He placed his coffee back on the table, pulled his feet up under himself, wrapped the blanket around himself and started to sob. He didn’t care that Boyd and Erica were still there.

Erica sat down next to him, put her arm around him. ‘ _ It’s okay, let it out batman. We’ll cry it out today, be mad tomorrow and go out and get some new booty on Friday. We can text the queens and make a night of it. How’s that sound? Huh? Boyd can bring Derek, he’s big and strong, exactly what you need to get over Danny the Dick.’  _ Erica was trying for a gentle jokey tone.

‘ _ I don’t want to hear his name.’  _ Stiles Whispered. Then buried his head into her shoulder.

‘ _ Okay, we’ll refer to him as double D until you say otherwise, deal?  _ She felt Stiles nod against her.

From the armchair, Boyd sat awkwardly looking over at his girlfriend comforting her slightly younger friend. He pulled his phone out to text Derek, it was the least he could do.

**We are going to ‘The cockpit’ on Friday. Erica bringing Stiles to cheer up. The bar is like Jungle but with the queens more hands-y.**

Boyd was shocked when his phone buzzed before he’d had a chance to put it away.

**Okay.**

**‘** _ That was Derek, he’s in for Friday. You don’t need da er double D anyway Stilinski.’  _ Boyd tried for friendly but it went against his usual indifferent and gruffness that it sounded forced and he winced.

_ ‘I’m gonna go babe, err you,  _ *sigh*  _ you can text me if you need anything Stiles and err in case, I mean you.. I, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.’  _ And with that sincere but cringe worthy apology for everyone who witnessed it, he hurried out of Stiles’ apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not the longest of chapters, but i think it's needed to link the next part of the story. I appreciate any feed back, if you have ideas on what will happen. Anything you might want to see? If the comment is mean it will be deleted. BE KIND people, but also let me know if you hate something and WHY - Spelling and grammar not included.


	7. Green Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage two - Pissed! Stiles is done with his tears. He also gets a bit of a shocking call from his dad. Does his already bad week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHHH look who back with another chapter! Who are you and what have you done with the author? Am I right??  
> Anyhoooow, i Didn't plan on writing so much or really any of this chapter, the story will progress and get to Sterek. I do have a plot plan, it's just extra things decide to sneak in...  
> My muse struck today... and by muse I mean I was bored working and this seemed like more fun...

> Well those great whites, they have big teeth  
>  Oh, they bite you  
>  Thought you said that you would always be in love  
>  But you're not in love no more  
>  Did it frighten you
> 
> Lorde - Green light

It was Thursday afternoon when Stiles phone rang flashing up with Danny’s name. He nearly threw his phone across the room. Erica had gone home late the night before with a promise to stop tomorrow. She’d be here in the next couple of hours but he wished she was here now. Yesterday she had said, ‘ _ We’ll cry it out today and be mad tomorrow.’  _ She’d let him cry all his tears. When he got up this morning, he hadn’t felt like crying any more. But he had felt like smashing the TV Double D had brought. He had felt like destroying all the pictures and burning all the items he’d left behind in his rush to leave.  **He was mad!**

He’d just got back from a grocery run. After stopping himself from going into rage driven destruction mode, he didn’t want to live in a half broken apartment. He’d figured going out might be a good option, plus he needed food so two birds and all that. The trip out didn’t help much; he’d found himself adding things that  _ someone else _ usually asked for so spent half the trip putting items back.

So, after just putting away the last of the groceries and pouring a fresh mug of coffee, hearing his phone and seeing the name flash up felt like the final straw. He reached for the phone, but decided against grabbing it, he didn’t trust himself not to break it and as a college student money was a bit of an issue. He couldn’t afford to buy a new phone if he broke himself. As he walked into the bedroom to get away from the persistent ringing phone, it dawned on him. Danny hadn’t just left him, he’d left his obligations, things like rent, power and water. Stiles had no idea how he was going to afford to stay in this off campus place now that he was on his own. His thoughts spiralled to him being a homeless hooker, he was too smart for that to be his future, spiralling thoughts just stoked his rage, each thought was like poking and already angry bear. In the background all he could hear in the quiet apartment was the phone with that  **Dick** calling.

Stiles through the bedroom door open and stomped his way over to his phone, ‘ _ He wants to talk to me??  _ **_HE_ ** _ wants to talk to me after the shit he’s just pulled. I’ll talk to him all right.’  _ Stiles had worked himself up, readying himself to answer the phone.

_ ‘WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?’ _ Stiles scream answered the phone.

_ ‘ _ **_Er, Son? That’s not how I taught you to answer the phone, or to talk to me.’_ **

SHIT! Stiles had been so worked up convinced that  **he** would still be the one calling, he didn’t check the caller ID, had he checked then his dad would not have been on the receiving end of, well that.

Noah sounded slightly amused at his son’s antics but after a slight pause asked **_‘What’s going on?’_ **

_ ‘I’m sorry dad. I thought you were *mumble*’ _

**_‘Who, I didn’t catch that, are you in trouble? What’s going on?’_ **

Stiles took a big deep breath readying himself for what was sure to be a speech involving eggs and baskets and lots of ‘I told you so’, he had planned to tell his dad on the usual Sunday call, once he knew what to tell him. Oh god, it had only been Sunday when he’d told his dad about buying the ring. His brain drifted off thinking about that, he might be able to get him a couple more month rent if he returned it.

**_‘Son?_ **

Oh right, he was on his phone to his dad, he’s ADHD had gotten better as he’d gotten older but that was partly due to a strict medication routine, which he’d messed up yesterday. It would take a few days to get it back on track. Yesterday was Wednesday, so today was Thursday. Why was his dad calling on a Thursday?

‘ _ Dad, why are you calling on a Thursday? _

**_‘Don’t change the subject kid, I asked a question first.’_ **

_ ‘I thought it was Danny calling.’  _ Stiles’ voice caught slightly on the name, his dad made a slight hum in the back of his throat.

**_‘I’ll come back to THAT in a second, listen kid, I wanted you to hear it from me first. So that you’d get the full story and not jump to any conclusions, or think the situation is worse than it actually was. I know you talk to people from home.’_ **

Stiles’ heart was in his mouth, he dreaded these calls, he worried all the time with his dad being the Sheriff, the fact that his dad was able to make a call himself was the only thing that made him feel remotely better.

_ ‘How bad is it? How hurt are you.’ _

**_‘I’m not kid, I’m not hurt. Parrish, Jord is a little. He’ll be fine in a few days. I’ll back up. There was an, a well you know I can’t talk about cases. But we were involved in an incident which lead to a minor shoot out-_ **

_ ‘- Shoot outs can’t be minor dad!’ _

**_‘which resulted in a MINOR shoot out where Parrish-_ **

It sounded like Noah was gritting his teeth a little, normally he called him Jordan or Jord outside of work mode

**_‘- pushed me out of the way of a bullet that would no way have hit me anyway. But Parrish being a hero -_ **

**_‘I heard that sarcasm Sir’_ ** Stiles heard Parrish pipe up in the background which eased the tightness in his chest 

**_-’Parrish being the hero that he needs to be, dived in front of said bullet and ended up getting clipped in the Butt.’_ ** Noah failed to keep the amusement out of his voice then _. _

**_‘Stiles, he got shot in the butt… why, why are you not laughing? He’s fine kid, getting shot in the butt is funny... Okay, I guess it’s time to circle back to the yelling at Danny thing… Did, did he not say yes?_ **

_ ‘I didn’t ask him… he.’ _

Stiles took a second to get his breathing under control, it had been  **a week** ! He felt close to a panic attack, between being left and his dad and Jordan nearly dying (Stiles never claimed he wasn’t a drama queen) his nerves were fried. He took one last deep breath, running his hand down his face.

‘ _ Dad, he left me.’  _ Was the first thing he said before going into a full blown explanation of what had happened over the past two days, he told his dad about the emails he found, the grocery store and finishing with the realisation that he was going to have to find a way to pay for everything alone ‘ _ and no I don’t want to give me money that you don’t have dad.’ _

_ ‘So after all that, all I could hear was my phone and I was just SO MAD dad, like part of me HATES him because… and I sort of just built myself up to give him a piece of my mind but it was obviously you calling and, well yeah… can, can you say something? Are… Dad, are you mad at me?’ _

**_‘Oh, kid! How can I be mad at you? I’m furious, but that at Danny. I don’t think you really need me to say my thoughts on him right now, it wouldn’t be helpful but I don’t think I’m the only one who’s dodged a bullet this week. *_ ** Stiles groaned at the far too soon dad joke*.  **_Can you imagine how much worse this would have been if you had been planning a wedding or actually gotten married? Selling the ring is a good start kid. I’m flying you home for Thanksgiving break._ ** _ \- ‘Dad you can’t’  _ – **_‘ Don’t DAD me kid, I’m flying you home and we’ll talk through the money situation then. We have, well your mom’s family have a small trust in place for when you turn 21 in April. It was supposed to be a surprise but, I think you need some good news.’_ **

Noah was in full blown planning mode, most of it was thinking out loud a plan as he spoke, he then went on to quickly plan out getting access to the money sooner.

‘ **_I’ll fly you home for thanksgiving kid, I’ll have the papers sorted out with the lawyer by then so we can tie an appointment with them when you’re here.’_ **

It was times like this, Stiles saw where he got his quick planning brain from. He got his playful side from his mom, but his logic from his dad.

_ ‘Thanks dad, thanks for you know, not saying I told you so and stuff.’ _

**_‘Oh, I will, but that can wait until I speak to you on Sunday. I’ve got to go back to the station, fill out the paperwork for the shots fired from our side before I can swing back here to get Jordan home. Did you want to speak to him while I’m still at the hospital or did you want me to tell him you’ll call him later?.’_ **

‘ _ Pass him the phone.’ _

**_‘Hey Stiles, I overheard part of your conversation with your dad. Sorry about Danny, although I presume we’re not using that name right now?’_ **

**_‘_ ** _ We are using Danny the Dick or double D… How’s your second hole?’ _

**_‘Second hole? That’s the best you have, you really are not doing well are you?’_ **

_ ‘My game is a little off, I’m thinking of a nickname, something with two holes… no that’s not good, ermm something about making DP easier? I’ll think of something Jord and come back to you… Are you really okay? And my Dad’ _

**_‘I’m good buddy, it was more of a flesh graze than a hole. Mel stitched me up, I might have to sit on a ring for a few days’ –_ ** Stiles giggled slightly – **_‘DO NOT EVEN STILES. I’ll probably be on desk duty for a couple of weeks but you know that’s standard anyway after firing your service weapon… Your dad say’s he’s fine, but I think he’s slightly shaken, it was probably a little close for his liking._ ** Noah side eyed Parrish.  **_‘He hasn’t left my side the whole time, even came in the ambulance._ ** Stiles heard Noah say he’d do the same for any officer but everyone within earshot knew that was a lie.

Noah would have taken his squad car and met up with a different officer once they’d had the all clear he would have been straight back to the station. But not with Jordan Parrish.

_ ‘I’m glad you’re okay, just don’t be a hero. I can’t lose another parental figure.’ _

**_‘Kid, I told you, your dads just a bit shaken and the bullet didn’t even come close to him, it was me overreacting…’_ **

_ ‘I meant you Jord, I know we don’t say it,- _

__ **_‘oh!_ ** Jorden gasped

- _ but you’ve been part of my life for well over 10 years in one way or another, my dad just needs to pull his head out of his ass and make it official… Just don’t do anything so stupid again okay!... you know… that I love you dude’ _

**_‘Okay, I love YOU, you know that right kid? I erm have to... here’s your dad back.’_ ** Jordan's voice sounded gruff and Stiles thought he heard a sniffle.

Stiles heard shuffling around and then a door closing. Noah clearly stepped out.

_ ‘ _ **_You want to tell him what you said to make him tear up like that? He’s just been shot and didn’t cry then?’_ **

_ ‘I might have implied he was my other dad and told him I loved him… maybe this has been a scare you needed, maybe you needed to see… Look I know there is so much more to you an’ Jordan, don’t say it’s just because he’s your best friend or he watched me at nights, he helped raise me after mom. I see the way you look at each other.’ _

**_‘Anyone ever tell you, you were too smart for your own good –_ **

_ ‘Yeah, you.’ _

**_‘I’m going to tell you something, and I need you to not be mad at me.’_ **

_ ‘Dad, can we not make this already shit show of a week any worse. I can’ deal with any more bad news.’ _

**_‘It’s not exactly bad news son, I’m sure once you calm down and think about it you’ll be very happy for me and my husband.’_ **

_ ‘You and your… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK’  _ Stiles tugged on his hair with one hand and paced the floor length. He was going to need a minute.

**_‘Stiles, that’s the second F bomb you’ve dropped with me today and you can’t say that this one was not intentional.’_ **

_ ‘Explain. NOW.’ _

**_‘Stiles,’_ **

_ ‘Explain, please.’ _

**_‘Better…_ ** \- Noah explained that Jordan and him were going to talk to him about it when they drove all his stuff up to college (‘ _ over 2 years ago! What the fuck dad _ ’  **_if you want me to explain you’ll stop cursing’_ ** _ ‘sorry, continue’ _ ) but Stiles and Danny had ultimately gone in the jeep and the timing just had never felt right. Jordan had come into their lives about 6 months before Claudia, Stiles’ mom had died. Jordan had been 23 and straight out of the army. Stiles knew all of this, he’d been there. Noah had been 32, still a deputy and had relied on his colleagues helping out with child care in the last month of Claudia’s life. Stiles was 8 and particularly fond of spending time with Jordan because he would ‘play the best games.’ When Claudia died. Jordan stepped in and stopped Noah from falling too far into a bottle, he only drank a couple of beers from time to time, he didn’t keep any hard stuff in the house. Jordan had seen too many of his army friends go down that road and it never ended well, especially when children were involved. This was when they started bonding over both being ex-military.

About a year after Claudia had passed Stiles had been spending the night at a friend’s house and Jordan showed up to watch him. Noah had forgotten to tell Jordan that his night off had changed and that Stiles wasn’t going to be home. He invited Jordan in for dinner and they had technically been together ever since. They had gotten married a year later, mostly out of convenience in legal matters as Noah didn’t have any other family, if anything had happened to him Stiles would need another next of kin. It had also helped with stopping any legal issues at work with Noah being elected Sheriff, it was highly frowned upon to date a subordinate. They at first had kept it all quiet as when Noah had suggested that he might start dating again, Stiles had thrown a fit. Noah had presumed it was because it was too soon after Claudia but Stiles interjected.  _ ‘I wanted you to be with Jordan, if you’d told me you were thinking of dating Jordan, I would have reacted very differently!’ _

Jordan and Noah loved each other, they knew what they had with each other, they didn’t need to flash it around.  **_‘If anyone had asked, we would have told them the truth, just no one has asked. It got fun seeing how long it would take before anyone would and then it got fun seeing people's faces trying to work out what we were to each other. Neither of us are big on PDA –_ **

_ ‘eww dad I don’t need to know!’  _

**_-‘and we are both fans of our own space, so not living together fully was never an issue one of the reasons we kept Jordan’s apartment after he officially moved in last year, we thought it could end up being your graduation present.’_ **

_ ‘How did I not work out Jordan had moved in when I visited for 4 _ _ th _ _ July! I mean I just… he used to stay in the guest room all the time when… oh, right yep…. Well I can’t say I’m not pissed that you didn’t tell me, and the fact that Jordan was actually one of my legal guardians changes the way I see some of our conversations… especially the butt holes one I just had and makes me think I know far to much about your sex life than I’d ever like because you KNOW Jord is an over sharer and…’  _ Stiles buried his face in his hands, he hears a knock on his door.

_ ‘Dad, on this very uncomfortable note. Erica is here.’  _ Stiles says as he opens the door and usher Erica inside. ‘HI MR SHERRIFF!’ She screams as she walks in.

**_‘Okay son, we’ll talk more on Sunday about the apartment and stuff... but you know you can call me sooner if you need me, or us, Jord is the same, if you need him or can’t talk to me about something, I know you talk to him on Mondays, but you can call either of us any time. I love you kid._ **

_ ‘I love you to dad, just make sure Jord actually gets some rest… and that now had a new meaning and I meant that in a not dirty way… I’m going now! Bye.’  _ Sties shudder thinking about his dads sex life and yes, he meant dads in the more than one dad way. Some of his anger dissipated. Erica raised and eyebrow at that last comment.

_ ‘How are we today Batman?’  _ Erica asked as she settled into the sofa with a large tub of ice cream and two spoons.

_ ‘Today we are **PISSED**.’  _ Stiles said, taking a large spoon of ice cream and turning a movie on and launched into the events of his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Stiles has two daddies! Also I wanted Noah to be happy and have someone... Noah deserves happiness.  
> Side note, every time i write Noah and not John, a part of me dies... you KNOW what i'm talking about!  
> Let me know what you think. Comments seem to motivate me... Next chapter will be out over the weekend/ Monday at the latest, but who knows you might get more surprise chapters!
> 
> *Update - I have written another chapter, I'm just not sure on the flow, it's being checked over by Someone so I'll post in the next couple of days (19/07/2020)


	8. Don't Call Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the club to drink away the Danny blues and goes home with Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay -- Say's every A03 author every post they make...
> 
> There is a brief mention of Scott dying but this happens pre the story- see end notes for more infomation.

> Don't call me up  
> I'm going out tonight  
> Feeling good now you're outta my life  
> Don't wanna talk about us  
> Gotta leave it behind  
> One drink and you're outta my mind
> 
> Don't Call Me Up - Mabel

Friday came and went pretty quickly. Stiles had called into work sick as he had with school. He didn’t have a very productive day, like all of us, he’d somehow watched a Youtube video at lunch time and looked up to find that 4 hours had past and soon it was time for him to start getting ready his night out at ‘ **The Cockpit’.**

His phone rang for the 6th time the day, showing Danny **again**. He still didn’t want to hear what he had to say. Yes, they had always said ‘friends first’ but you can always be mad at friends and take a break from them.

Throwing his phone on to the bed, he went to have a shower then change into the clothes that Erica had picked out last night before she had gone home. His outfit consisted of his tightest dark wash jeans that made it seem like he always had a bit of a bulge and a bubble butt to die for. He paired this with a dark olive long sleeve Henley that opened just enough at the top to show the start of his chest hair and brought out the amber in his eyes. He wore his black boots and a little bit of eyeliner to make those beauties really pop.

Erica and Boyd knocked on his door at 7.30pm. It was early to go out but Friday’s always got busy and they wanted to get a good booth. The served food up until 9pm so they would eat there then get their drink on. Erica and Boyd were 21 so didn’t need a fake ID and Stiles had been basically adopted by the Queens that frequented the joint, that as long as he didn’t cause a scene or get involved in any fights they were happy to turn a blind eye to the odd cocktail or night out.

Arriving at the bar, Stiles looked around trying to spot anyone else he knew, he doubted any of the ladies would be here before 10pm but Boyd had mentioned his friend Derek would be coming and he was interested to know if it was someone he recognised.

_‘Boyd!’_ Stiles wasn’t really yelling but the music was already loud so he had to shout talk to get the other guys attention.

Boyd blinked back at him slightly startled out of his own thoughts, this was the first time that Stiles had spoken directly to him in three days other than the mumbled ‘ _hey’_ he’d thrown out on Wednesday

‘ _Yes, Stiles?’_

_‘I thought your friend Derek was going to be here?’_

_‘He will be, he’ll probably get here in the next 30 minutes, he text and asked me to order him a double bacon burger and curly fries. He should be here before the food arrives.’_

_‘Double bacon burger and curly fries… ha! That’s my order!_

Boyd rolled his eyes, _‘I know Stiles.’_ Why else would he have made a point to tell Stiles Derek’s order.

After Boyd had left Stiles’ place on Wednesday with plans for going out on Friday and bringing Derek along. Boyd had told Erica about his and Derek’s conversation that morning. About Derek’s crush on coffee cart guy and how they were pretty sure that was Stiles. In Erica’s mind, Derek was the perfect rebound for Stiles to get over Danny, so she was pleased when she’d heard about the crush as he was coming out tonight. Boyd was a little unsure that dangling Derek in front of Stiles as a distraction was a such a good idea. He didn’t think Derek was the one-night kind of guy and didn’t think that Stiles should be jumping into anything so soon. He could see this not ending so well, but he was a good boyfriend and did as Erica had asked. And Erica had asked Boyd to tell Stiles things about Derek that would peak his interest or at the very least highlight how he was better than Danny.

So why would Derek having the same order as Stiles give him brownie points I hear you ask (I know you did!). Well, Danny was a pescatarian, meaning he only ate fish, no meat. Which you know, each to their own, but he would give super judge-y looks whenever Stiles ordered or ate meat and refused to kiss him until he’d at least brushed his teeth. So Stiles just stopped eating meat around him.

Boyd wasn’t one to judge *side eyes author*… okay, no that was a lie, he judges everyone and everything internally but he doesn’t care enough to get involved… normally. So he thinks he’s not one to judge, but really he’s not one to stick his nose in. Anyways it’s an expression. So Boyd was not one to judge, but the more he thought about Stiles and Danny’s seemingly good relationship, the more holes and cracks he found. Stiles seemed to make all the changes or compromises to fit in with Danny.

Boyd remembered about a year after Stiles and Danny had first got together, Stiles had always had a buzz cut, before then, for as long as anyone remembers. He remembers when Stiles started to grow out his hair and it had been in its ‘awkward stage’ Stiles had taken to wearing a beanie hat, it had been 95F outside and he was clearly getting over heater to the point where he’d had to sit out of track with a bottle of water. Scott had told him to stop being an idiot and take the damn hat off, Stiles had told him his hair was weird because he was growing it out, when asked why, Stiles had said ‘ _Danny doesn’t like it buzzed.’_ Scott had mocked him ‘ _oooo Danny doesn’t like it HAHA’_ Stiles had thrown the rest of his water at the other boy and Scott had run off toward what he called a motor bike, throwing a catch you later over his shoulder.

He remembered everything about that day, it was a Tuesday, He was 18, towards the end of his senior year in high school. Scott and Stiles Juniors. He remembered that day, because that had been the last time any of them had seen Scott alive. He’d been knocked off his bike on the way home from School. So even though it had been a stupid conversation, he remembered it.

Boyd looked over at Stiles, he felt a twang of grief for his friend, because that what Stiles was really he realised, if he looked back at the defining moments in his life over the past 6 years, Stiles had been there in the background, he was his friend and he’d really had a rough go of it. In that moment, he decided to be a better friend to Stiles. Be the friend Scott couldn’t but would have been. The friend Danny should have but wasn’t.

_‘Hey Stiles, did Erica show you a picture of Derek so you know who to look out for?’_ Boyd asked getting the younger man attention.

‘ _Oooh, no one told me there was pictures, gimmie!_ ’ Stiles said making grabby hands at Boyd’s phone.

Boyd had pulled up Instagram. Derek himself was not on Instagram, but his sisters were and enjoyed embarrassing their brother. The had made a ‘fan’ page for him that had a surprising number of followers.

‘ _Erica, this man is BEAUt-iful, why have I not seen him around, I feel like I would have noticed him?_

_‘Honey, you haven’t LOOKED at or for another man since you started dating you know who-‘_

_‘He’s not Voldemort Erica, we decided on Double D.’_

_‘- you haven’t looked up from HIM to see other men, I doubt you would have noticed another guy getting their dick out for the world to see if_ double D _had been in the room.’_

_‘Well I’ll notice if he gets his dick out. In fact, I want him to, I want to see that dick so ba ‘Stiles_ cuts off his sentence with an audible click to his mouth, when he realises someone had approached the table.

_‘err, is this a bad time?... Hey Boyd.’_

_‘Derek.’_ Amusement so clear in that one word both Stiles and Derek wanted to punch him a little.

Derek nodded his head to Erica while staring awkwardly at the phone in Stiles’ hand that clearly had a picture of himself on screen.

Stiles glares and Boyd as he hands his phone back

_….’ Erm heyyy, you must be Derek?’_

Stiles doesn’t know why it comes out as a question but just goes with it, sticking his hand out to shake. His medication is still a little out of whack when Derek takes his hand and shakes it, he wonders if Derek has touched his cock with that had today and did he get second hand contact. Erica has the widest of grins going on so he briefly wonders if he said this out loud but realised that Erica is probably just inside his brain. Ugh, he felt like he made the worst first introductions.

Derek was glad this was not his first meeting with Stiles, sure it was his first official introduction but he could smell the embarrassment coming off him, it was a new burst of scent that broke through from the lust he’d smelt on arrival with the underlining anger and emotional pain. He schooled his face and chose to ignore what had been happening when he arrived, he hated people talking about his body and looks, he was so much more than that. He’d seen enough of Stiles around campus and over heard him interacting with people to give him the benefit of doubt.

Derek shook his head and smiles slightly

‘ _Yes, it’s nice to meet you Stiles.’_ He said then flashed one of his most charming grins. He hoped it wasn’t the one where he used too much teeth, Laura said it made he look a bit too much like a predator. He heard Stiles’ heart pick up slightly then skip a beat as he slowly drew his hand back. 

‘ _You to… very, nice… er very nice to meet you is what I mean.’_ Before Stiles could make any more of a fool of himself, the waitress arrived with their food. ‘ _Oh thank fuck.’_ Derek heard Stiles whisper to himself, if he hadn’t been a wolf, he wouldn’t have caught it. He smirked to himself again. This might be fun.

WHAT? I hear you question the author… *come one guys! *   
Derek is a werewolf? Yep, a born wolf. His uncle living in the family home makes more sense now, right? Why he wants to work with the wolves and stay close to his family. Being in New York was hard, but he went home every holiday and had managed to work his schedule so that he didn’t have Friday afternoon classes or any Monday morning, so if he needed he could go home for the weekend. But Derek had always been more of a lone wolf, visiting for the holidays was usually enough. The pack emissary also gave him some medication that dulls his senses. He takes this Monday – Thursday and gives himself a break over the weekend unless he’s having to get on a plane home. His family were big on the whole ‘normal college’ experience and his mom would rather him away for a few years than risk his life as a deputy. He might heal better but he couldn’t heal from everything and his mom worried, okay?

\-----------

Moving the plates around to the correct people took a second and soon they were all sat eating with gusto. Stiles was careful not to speak with his mouthful. He didn’t want to embarrass himself any more than he had already in front of this seriously hot guy so he tried to stay relatively quiet.

Derek kept looking just a little too long at Stiles, he’s not been able to get this close to him before, close enough to see the little darker flecks of brown in his amber doe eyes. Soon they had finished eating and Derek had been pulled into a conversation with Boyd.

At around 10pm the Queens rolled in, Stiles had been steadily making his way through cocktail after cocktail, basically drinking whatever Erica had put in front of him. She was aware that once the Queens arrived though, shots would be a thing to happen and the night might get a little messy.

The drunker Stiles was, the more eye contact he was making with Derek and louder he and Erica were getting with their conversations, singing along to the music playing and occasionally getting up to dance. That’s what Derek had enjoyed most so far, watching the way Stiles moved to the music. He was contemplation getting up himself and was part way through wondering how it would feel to press up against Stiles’ back while those hips moved.

One second Stiles was sat opposite him singing along to a song with Erica, the next he wasn’t.

Stiles was quickly dragged away by a wave of sparkles and hairspray and Derek struggled to locate him in the club that was steadily getting busier around them he felt a wave of relief when he locked eyes with him one booth over from him. Boyd and Derek had been pushed to one end of the booth they were occupying by the overflow of the new comers, Erica following Stiles to the other booth.

‘ _SHOTTTSSS’_ Screamed Stiles for what felt like the millionth time that night, or was it morning. He didn’t know or care. All thoughts of his ex were being drank away and like Dame Peaches O’Plenty kept saying, who can be sad surrounded by all this glitter?

‘ _I’m sad, I miss having sex. I didn’t think about it before, but I haven’t had sex in like soo long, it’s been weeks!’_ Stiles admitted.

This made Erica a little mad, surely if Danny had planned to leave, he should have stopped having sex with Stiles MONTHS ago.

‘ _Well, you need to change that! Tall, handsome and eyebrows has been eye-browing you up all night. If you don’t climb on that, I might have to.’_ Purred Peaches.

Erica took the shot away from Stiles.

_‘Hey, no fair, that’s mine, I want ittt!’_ Stiles pouted.

‘‘ _If you want to get some dick, you’ve had enough drink.’_ Erica bopped him on his nose.

‘ _I want dick, you think Derek would give me the dick?’_ Asked Stiles, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted some sex but he was pretty nervous, he was used to sex with the same person. What if Derek didn’t like what he did with his tongue? What if he cried?

‘ _You’ll have to ask him… really nicely. I’m sure he’ll give you something.’_

Stiles stood up a little wobbly, headed over to Derek’s table.

Derek was sat on the end of the booth and saw that Stiles was approaching, he twisted his body so he was sitting sideways, legs out of the booth, Stiles came up to him stepping close, Derek opened his legs a little and Stiles stepped up closer standing in the V of Derek’s legs, wiggling closer when Derek opened his legs wider to accommodate Stiles.

‘ _Hi.’_ Derek Smiled up at Stiles. ‘ _Can I help you with something?’_ He was playing it casual but the shit eating smirk was giving his away a little bit, that and he’d placed his hands on Stiles hips when he said hi and started to rub his thumb along a little bit of exposed skin.

_‘Hey.’_ Stiles said back breathily. He had planned on coming over here and demanding that Derek take him home and roughly fuck him, but now that he was over here, with the gentle touches that Derek was giving him. He lost the ability to speak properly in this man’s presence, there was just something so nice about him. It gave him a little pang of pain in his chest. The way Derek was looking at him, with such affection, Danny used to do that. But he wanted to get over Danny, and he really thought that having sex with Derek might be the first step to doing that. In the back of his mind, he had an ‘it’s too soon’ thought, because he could see himself liking Derek and he deserved more than being a rebound one-night stand. Stiles would figure it out tomorrow he thought with a little frown.

Derek notices the change in Stiles facial expression and gripped his hip slightly tighter to get his full attention.

_‘What’s wrong baby? You want to get out of here?’_ Derek asked. It sounded more suggestive than he had meant it to come across. He didn’t want a cheap fling with the other man that he’d been watching from afar. If Stiles wanted or needed a friend right now, he’d be that. He didn’t want to ruin something that could have the potential of being **so** good. Stiles’ scent was so compatible with his own, he just knew they could be something amazing.

Stiles heard the suggestive tone in Derek’s words. He did want Derek to take him home, he **wanted** Derek. But he was also tired an emotional, he thought it better to be upfront with him.

Stiles took Derek by the hand and pulled him up to standing. He was surprised that Derek was only an inch or so taller than Stiles, but he was so much bulkier which is why Derek seemed so much bigger than Stiles’ slight frame.

Stiles pulled Derek closer, leaning his head up slightly to make up for that inch difference, he briefly wonder if anything else would have an inch on him. He pulled Derek flush against him and brought their lip so closer, almost kissing.

_‘I want you to take me home, I want you to fuck me.’_ Stiles whispered and Derek couldn’t do anything more than close the distance and drag him into a heated kiss.

‘ _Woop! Get some!’_ They heard Erica scream through the music. Neither were sure which one she was talking to, knowing her, it was probably both of them.

Derek pulled away reluctantly, ‘ _As much as I want to get on with fucking you, I’m not one for an audience. Let’s go.’_ He placed a chaste kiss on Stiles lips again. Turned and threw some bills onto the table at Boyd to cover some food and drink that had gone onto Boyd’s card earlier. He opened his most to say something but Boyd waved him off with a‘ _Catch you later man.’_

Derek took Stiles’ hand and practically dragged Stiles behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - So I don't HATE the idea of Scott as a Character, but i'm not a fan of how he was played in the show... so I kinda killed him off... Whops? But it's not a graphic death and it's just a mention of him being dead. But if this bothers you... Sorry! I did think about using him when we visit Beacon Hills but i'm already trying to juggle multiple characters while keeping them somewhat in character with-in and AU... It's HARD Yo, and since I find it harder to attach myself to Scott, i find him hard to write... so i just haven't
> 
> Once again, let me know what you think - next chapter will be smut, but i'm not sure how graphic yet... this is currently marked as M but i'm consulting with someone else to see if i might have to change the rating to E... Watch this space...


	9. Everytime We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek make it back and some emotions happen, some sexy times happen and some emotional sexy times?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all spoiled getting another chapter so soon! Don't get used to it...? I mean i'll update when I have time and chance with real life and stuff...  
> Oh - FYI after a little bit of debating over discord as to 'what level does something go from a M rating to E rating' I've decided to change this to E rating - if not for this chapter for future chapters to come...

> 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
>  And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
>  Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
>  Want you in my life.'
> 
> Cascada - Everytime We Touch

Somehow the men were able to make it back to Stiles’ place with minimal grabbing and indecent exposure. This soon changed once they were through the door. Stiles kicked his shoes off and dragged Derek through to the bedroom. Clothes flying off with each step they took. Derek had no idea where his shirt landed but that’s future Derek problem. Present Derek needed to smother this man in his scent. The whole place reeked of Stiles, but also Danny and Derek HATED it.

Getting to the bedroom, Derek quickly grabbed Stiles and all but threw him onto the bed. They were both now only wearing boxers but Derek soon changes this by leaning right over Stiles and pulling them off the smaller man. Leaning over, he was glad to find that the bed only smelled like Stiles. The sheets clear of another man’s scent calmed his need to  **take now!** So he slowed his actions slightly kissing up over Stiles’ chest and up to his beautiful long neck.

_ ‘No fair,’  _ Stiles panted, _ ‘I want to see you, you need to be naked as well’ _ Stiles gasped on the last word as Derek dragged his teeth up past his ear across his jaw.

_ ‘Patience, baby, you’ll see me soon enough. THEN, you’ll feel me. In fact, I’ll have you crying on my dick in hardly any time.’ _ With each of the last 5 words, Derek drove his point home with a biting kiss against Stiles’ plump lips and rocked his hips down.

Derek stepped away abruptly, leaving Stiles sitting up chasing his lip and wanting more. Derek pulled the remaining article of clothing from his body, slowly dragging them down his thick muscly thighs.

With Stiles sat up on the end of his bed and Derek stood up, it brought his dick mouth level with Stiles’ face.

Derek grabbed the base of his now very hard cock and cupped Stiles’ cheek lightly. Stiles could break free from the hold at any point but the controlling action was enough to drive home who was running tonight’s show.

_ ‘Open up baby.’ _ Derek prompted as he brought his dick closer to Stiles’ mouth. Stiles complied beautifully. He moved his hips backwards and forward dragging himself through plump lips, encouraging Stiles to stay where he was. He was doing little more than just dragging his dick over the other man’s tongue but it felt amazing.

He was wondering how much Stiles could take, picturing himself pushing in harder and breaching the leaner man’s throat, when he looked down at the plump opening he caught the younger man’s eye and notices they were glistening. He stroked a hand down the back of Stiles’ head preparing to test out pushing in faster and harder when a tear spilled down Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles tried to advert his gaze from Derek, he willed the tears away but that just made it worse.

_ Derek quickly withdrew. And dropped down next to Stiles on the bed. Stiles wouldn’t look at him. _

_ ‘I’m sorry! Just carry on, if you ignore it they’ll stop.’ _ Stiles sniffed back more tears. He had been fine, he wanted this, wanted Derek, but it was maybe too soon. The way Derek had cupped his jaw had reminded him so much of the gentle times with Danny before the sex turned rougher, less frequent and like a means to an end. End goal being Danny getting off. If he really thought about it, maybe the signs had been there more than he care’s to admit. It was like Danny didn’t even finish Stiles off if he hadn’t come before Danny was done.

Derek, moved his arm around Stiles’ shoulder. _ ‘Yeah, that’s not going to happen… ‘ He was at a loss of what to say or do, he’d never been in this situation before. He tried to make light of the situation but it came out more awkward and a little meaner than he intended. ‘I mean, I wanted you to cry on my dick. Not actually  _ **_cry_ ** _ on my dick.’  _ He winced at the harshness which luckily Stiles caught.

_ ‘I’m really sorry. I want to but it reminded me of something doing that. Maybe we could try something else… I mean if you don’t want to leave… I would understand if you wanted to go.’ _

Derek felt terrible, he let the fact that he wanted Stiles cloud his judgment. Stiles had just  **this week** ended a long term relationship, he wasn’t ready for sex with another man. And really, Stiles wasn’t even the one to end it, if it wasn’t for Danny being in London now, Stiles would probably be in this bed with the other man.

_ ‘I don’t want to go, unless you want me to go, but I don’t think we should continue anymore with the sexy stuff tonight. I don’t think you’re ready and I don’t want to be that guy who just wants sex. I actually like you. So how about we put some clothes on and we sleep?’  _ It would hurt Derek to have been this close to Stiles and leave now, but he would of that’s what Stiles wanted. He was in this for the long game. He’d already waited this long.

_ ‘Can we stay naked? Maybe you can just hold me? I like the feel of your skin against mine.’  _ Stiles asked. This pleased Derek in a way he didn’t expect. His wolf already craving more of Stiles’ touch.

_ ‘Yeah, come here.’ Derek shuffled back on the bed and opened his arms for Stiles to join him laying down and curled himself around the other man once he was in place and lightly kissed the back of his neck. _

A few minutes passed and Stiles wiggled back against Derek, rubbing his ass against Derek’s still hard dick.

Derek moaned low in his throat _. ‘Sorry, it’ll go down soon.’  _ Then moaned again as Stiles wiggled back making Derek slip between Stiles’ thighs.

_ ‘Stiles.’ _ Derek said in a warning tone and used his hand on Stiles’ hip to try and still him.

_ ‘Please.’ S _ tiles shifted and moaned the word on a gasp, moving Derek’s hand from his hip to his cock.

_ ‘Like this though? It was never like this and I need to come Derek. It’s been  _ **_SO LONG_ ** _. I know you want to. I want this, I promise’  _ Stiles said in earnest. He felt sober and clear headed. He was  **so** tired, but also had this energy that had been building up to this. He closed his thighs tightly around Derek’s hard shaft and felt the tight pull of skin on skin. Stiles leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of clear fluid.

Derek pulled back a little. Stiles wined low in his throat but Derek just kissed the back of his head and reached for the lube in Stiles’ hand. He was making it clear he wasn’t going anywhere now, but the time for words were over. With Stiles’ promise, a spell washed over them. A metaphorical spell that was, a quiet bubble that started with pleading moans and low grunts. It finished with harsh breaths and smiles of satisfaction as Derek spilled between Stiles’ clenched thighs and Stiles spilled over Derek’s hand.

_ ‘Noooo, don’t goo!’  _ Stiles slurred come-drunk as Derek pulled back one last time.

_ ‘I’m not leaving-‘ Derek peppered the top of Stiles head with kisses ‘-but I need to get us washed up, you are a  _ **_mess_ ** _.’  _ Derek peppered more kisses down Stiles neck and shoulders then padded off across to where he thought he’d seen a bathroom on their rush to the bedroom.

Derek made quick work of cleaning himself up and bringing a warm, wet washcloth back to Stiles, who upon returning to the room Derek found fast asleep.

Derek cleaned Stiles up to the best of his limited ability, threw the washcloth into the general are of the wash basket and climbed back into bed behind Stiles.

Stiles rolled over, moving his head to Derek’s chest and threw his leg over the slightly larger man. Derek pulled him tighter against him.

Neither had slept as well as they did that night for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know thoughts!  
> I'm also thinking about where Danny and Jackson are and i'm thinking the best way of getting their side of the story might be because I don't want to break this story up so much you know? One idea i had was to making this into a series and having a companion piece that will be shorter showing a 'meanwhile in London'. I've got ideas but i'm not sure if people want to read this? It'll be a lot of work for nothing if people are not that interested? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Update! You commented, I listened! I've made this part of a series. I'm writing a shorter companion piece that is from Danny and Jackson's POV it's going to be a companion piece to this and picks up from when Derek drops Danny off at the airport. Chapter one is up now if you want to check it out? They will both wrap up in the last chapter of this which is the main story... eventually when it's written. Don't worry, i have a plot map and plan. I hate reading WIP's but I will update this as much as I can.   
> At the moment, with the current global situation i'm working one week on, one week off, so you might get a fair few updates at once and then not get an update for another week or so. I apologies in advance, buuut I have a life to you guys! X)


	10. Your Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before - maybe a little awkward but maybe they'll get a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaat new chapter!

> And I'll say what's on my mind  
>  I tell you all the time  
>  How much you mean to me  
>  You make everything so easy
> 
> And my breath is your breath  
>  And my heart is your heart  
>  When our souls connect  
>  You make everything alright
> 
> \- Your Smile by Nathan Grisdale

Sleep lifted from Stiles slowly. He felt warm and comfortable. He wiggled which made his comforter grunt and wrap around him tighter and lightly stroke his stomach. Huh, covers didn’t tend to do that. Memories from last night started coming back to him. He quickly realised that it was Derek wrapped around him. That Derek was still there and hadn’t left. Even he’d cried on his dick, and not in the fun way. Stiles buried his face into his pillow in embarrassment at himself and the memory.

_ ‘Stop moving.’ _ Derek grunted from behind Stiles, tightening his hold and kissing at Stile hairline down his neck.  _ ‘It’s still sleep time.’ _

Stiles looked up at the bedside alarm clock and saw that it was a little after 9am. Meaning he’d probably had a solid 6-7 hours sleep. His bladder was protesting and he’d normally be at work by this time on a Saturday. He pulled on Derek’s hand that was around this waist and kissed his knuckles while pulling away and getting up to much grumbled protests by Derek.

‘ _ You can sleep more, but I’ve gotta take a piss and once I’m awake I’m up, so I’ll just keep disturbing you.’  _ Stiles explained as he was leaving the room and headed for the bathroom.

################################################################################

Derek listened for the click of the door and rubs his hand down his face to wipe away the last dregs of sleep. He takes a deep breath to centre himself. He stayed over, he hadn’t planned to, but it had felt so nice wrapped around Stiles and he really didn’t want to miss out on cuddle time if it had been his only chance. He spots his boxers next to the bed and pulls them on. Remembering that his shirt is somewhere in the living room, he looks around to see if he can spot his jeans. The room is relatively clean and tidy so he quickly spots them near the door.

Zipping up as he goes, he finds his socks in the hall and sits on the sofa to put them on while scanning the room for his missing shirt. He pats his pockets and finds that his wallet and phone are still safely there. Pulling out his phone he sees that he has 2 texts and a miss call with a voicemail.

**‘** **_Hey Derek, it’s Boyd –_ ** **AND ERICA!** **_*Sigh* and Erica, I’m – we were presuming that you are still with Stiles. Can you just let him know that I have his phone, he left it at the bar and Peaches gave it to me for safe keepings as we left. Okay, bye. BYYY’_ ** Boyd had ended the message before Erica had finished screaming bye in the background. Derek shook his head wondering who Peaches was, must have been one of the Queens from last night.

Last night… All the thoughts came rushing back, Derek had been a little tipsy, it was a common misconception that wolves couldn’t get drunk, they could, but they did have a slightly higher tolerance, but that was like anyone with a higher body mass. Yes, they could heal quicker and they probably wouldn’t stay drunk for as long as a human had but alcohol was essential poison, and wolves could get poisoned. The alcohol actually slowed the healing process as well, so more than a few wolves had ended up taking a day or so to heal from a drunken injury.

So Derek had been tipsy, and probably a little bolder than he might have normally been when he took Stiles home. He hadn’t originally planned to stay overnight, but after the emotional outburst from Stiles, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving someone upset on their own. He thought back to the conversations had in the bar and walking back, Stiles was funny, he’d already know this, he was exactly what Derek wanted, but he wanted something real so he decided that maybe he needed to take this slightly slower. Take Stiles out on a real date, just the two of them, he didn’t want this to burn out by moving too fast.

He heard the bathroom door open and looked over to find a cloud of steam and Stiles stepping through wearing just a towel.

‘ _ Are you leaving? I was thinking we could have breakfast together?’  _ Stiles asked, slight disappointment in his tone.

_ ‘Er, yeah sorry, it’s already getting later into the morning. I’m supposed to have brunch with my family, so I need to get back.’ _ Derek replied.

_ ‘Oh, I didn’t realize you were from New York, your accent is more west coast, I just presumed…’  _ Stiles trailed off.

‘ _ They don’t, west cost is right actually. But whenever a p… family member is away, we have brunch every Saturday over Skype.’  _ Derek explained, he nearly said pack but caught himself in time.

_ ‘Oh that’s nice! I speak to my dad every Sunday and my Jordan on Mondays.’  _ Not realizing how strange that might have sounded.

‘ _ Your Jordan?’  _ Derek questioned.

_ ‘He’s sort of my other dad type person. He used to watch me when I was growing up. He’s now married to my dad, it’s a whole thing that I’m annoyed about but also not because it’s Jordan and I love him, so I’m glad he’s officially part of the family but also, like who gets married without telling your ONLY son you know? But when I was younger, I didn’t really know what to call him. He wasn’t really my dad, but he was more than a babysitter he was my Jordan.’  _ Stiles semi blurted, semi rambled out an explanation realizing mid-flow that it was time for him to take his medication if he wanted to get his ADHD under control anytime soon. It was really important that he stuck to his medication schedule.

Stiles shuffled over to the kitchen to get his medication and a glass of water as Derek just watched him

‘ _ Right.’  _ Derek said after a few to many seconds, like the explanation hadn’t confused the hell out of him. He’d gotten distracted by a naked and still damp mole dotted torso.

‘ _ Sure you don’t want some coffee or something before you go?’  _ Stiles asked before swallowing his pills and half the glass of water in one go, he was thirsty. He’d probably drank more than he should when taking someone home, he always was an emotional drunk person but he had known what he was doing he just hoped that this wasn’t Derek trying to escape as quickly as possible. He liked Derek, probably more than he should considering he’d only just come out of a long term relationship. He’s like to see Derek again. He needed to get his number so they could maybe arrange a proper date, just the two of them. Where had he put his phone?

‘ _ So…’  _ Derek started, he did need to leave so that he could get home, shower and make brunch before the video chat with his pack. If he stayed any later, he wouldn’t have enough time to make anything more than toast or cereal, then his sisters would give him shit. They would know he’d been out all night. He was sure these Skype brunches were only in place to catch him out.

He cleared his throat. ‘… _ er, I was going to ask for your number, but Boyd just called. He has your phone. Apparently you left it next to a Peaches? And they had thought the best way to get it back to you was through Boyd… So, I mean if you want, but I get if you don’t… but if you want, I could just write my number down and you call or text me or something? _ Derek paused for a reply, god, was this rambling was contagious or something, he normally knew exactly what he wanted to say, but Stiles made him unsure and nervous.

‘ _ Yeah, Yes, I mean, I’d like to have your number. To text you and er, maybe go out. But to dinner or something. Not to a club… unless that’s your thing?  _ Stiles quickly tagged on, he hoped the whole club thing wasn’t Derek’s thing, sure, he liked letting loose every now and then at the weekends, but he wasn’t someone who could just go out every night then get to class a couple of hours later. He had a job plan and he needed to manage his time strictly to stay on course to graduate with a double major.

_ ‘Dinner would be nice, er good. We can do dinner? I go to clubs maybe once a month or so, but no, not really my thing, too loud. Maybe you can message me and we can go out this week? _ Clubs were too loud for him; he normally wore ear plugs or took an extra sense dulling dose

‘ _ Okay, I’ll probably get my phone from Boyd later today, so I’ll message you, I should be good any day except Tuesday. Tuesday is my busy day.’  _ Stiles explained, god why was this conversation sort of awkward?.

_ ‘Sure, how about Wednesday? I’ll wait for you to message me so we can finalize the details? _ ’ Derek found a notebook on the coffee table and quickly scribbled down his number as he spoke.  _ ‘I really need to go know though if I don’t want my sisters to know I didn’t stay at home last night. Thanks for… Well, I enjoyed our night together.’ _

_ ‘Bye Derek.’ _ Stiles waved. For the second time this week, he watched someone he’d shared a bed with leave the apartment, but this time, he had a bubble of hope flare in his chest rather than a crushing pain. He rubbed that middle of his chest noticing that it felt looser. The tension in his body he hadn’t realized he was carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the next chapter is also ready to go...
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, this one was more of a gap filler chapter, sorry!
> 
> ** Question to the room, does anyone want a prequel with Noah and Jordan/ Stiles growing up?   
> B/C apparently I like making extra work for myself and my brain has grown this into a whole universe...


	11. Your Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny keeps calling Stiles - But Stiles doesn't have his phone today....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my beauties. New Chapter, this one was fun to write. I am also going to Start a Prequel with Noah and Jordan, I've not quite worked out if i'm going to do a multi chapter one like I have with this and Everywhere Ghost Hide, or if i'll do a few shorter posts that can be standalone providing you are familiar with the universe... Watch this space!

> You don't have to call anymore  
>  I won't pick up the phone  
>  This is the last straw
> 
> Your Not Sorry - Taylor Swift

Boyd put the phone done to Derek, slightly glaring at Erica. ‘ _ Babe, I’m sure he would have heard you anyway without having you screaming down the phone and defining me in the process.’  _ He complained.

‘ _ Plu eeze! You love it when I’m screaming.’  _ Erica winked putting an extra swing in her hips as she left the room. She had places to be apparently. Probably Stiles to get all the ‘dirty details’, but first she needed to shower and get ready for the day. Boyd groaned into the pillow after a few minutes, he needed to make coffee because he could put money on him being dragged with her to see Stiles, especially because he needed to give him his cell phone.

Said cell phone had lit up AGAIN and was buzzing. The phone was locked so he wasn’t able to change the settings without Stile’s password but he had been able to turn the sound off. Grabbing the phone, he could see that it was Danny calling, in fact the 3 miss calls he had today had been from Danny. Boyd might have needed to unlock the phone to change the settings but he didn’t need to unlock it to answer a call.

‘ _ What the fuck do you want Danny?’  _ Boyd was irritated, he made a vow to be a better friend to Stiles last night and he could start now, by getting rid of his EX.

_ ‘ _ **_Boyd? Sorry, I thought I was calling Stiles. I must have got the –‘_ ** Boyd heard some shuffling on the other side, he presumed Danny was checking the screen. ‘ **_\- Why are you answering Stiles’ phone? Is he there? Is he okay?’_ ** In Danny’s defense, he did sound genuinely concerned for Stiles, but Boyd didn’t care, Danny lost the right to know how Stiles was in his opinion the moment he left.

‘ _ Danny. What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?’  _ Boyd asked again. He didn’t want to do small talk, he wasn’t going to tell Danny how Stiles was.

**_‘Why do you have Stiles’ phone, I just want to talk to him, I told him I’d call him and I have… been calling him that is, but he’s not answered or not answering and I’m worried because he never not answered his phone before._ ** ’ Danny rambled, clearly a habit he’d picked up being with Stiles for as long as he had been.

_ ‘Well, clearly, if he hasn’t answered it should show you that he doesn’t want to speak to you and you should take the hint and STOP CALLING.’  _ Boyd gritted out through his teeth.

**_‘Well maybe if I heard it from Stiles, I would stop calling. You still haven’t told me why you have his phone. Where is he Boyd?’_ ** Danny sounded exasperated.

_ ‘He’s probably still in bed with Derek. Bye Danny.’  _ Boyd ended the call satisfied and feeling slightly smug in his parting comment. He had heard a sharp gasp of air coming from the other side like Danny was gearing up to ask multiple questions. But he didn’t deserve to know what Stiles was doing with his life, not now that he’d left him. Hell, he hadn’t told Stiles what was happening in his own life when they were living together. Stiles didn’t owe Danny anything.

_ ‘Who was on the phone babe, what’s got you looking so smug?’ _ Erica asked as she walked back into the room towel in her hair and a robe around her.

Boyd’s smile dropped slightly as he said ‘ _ Danny, he kept calling Stiles’ phone. So I answered, told him to stop calling and implied Stiles was sleeping with Derek before hanging up.’ _

_ ‘Nicely done. I bet he didn’t take that news well?’  _ Erica pressed for more information, Stiles would want to know.

_ ‘I hung up, didn’t give him…- ‘  _ he trailed off, he was going to say that he didn’t give him a chance to respond but his attention was pulled away from the conversation by his own phone ringing. He didn’t recognize the caller ID, it looked to be an overseas number. He sighed, this was probably Danny again.

_ ‘Boyd.’  _ This was how he usually answered the phone.

**_‘Boyd, it’s Jackson. What the fuck man? What did you say to Danny? He’s locked himself in the bathroom crying. I barely got your name out of him before slamming the door!’_ **

_ ‘Don’t what the fuck man me. I haven’t seen or heard from you in over 3 years. I thought you and Danny were super tight now – surly hearing that his EX had moved on shouldn’t upset him if he’s with you now? _

**_‘What? You and Stiles… I mean I didn’t really-‘_ **

_ ‘NO! Not me and Stiles!’ _ Boyd ran his hand down his face at Jackson's stupidity.

**_‘- yeah, I didn’t really think you swung that way, but whoever Stiles is with, it wouldn’t bother him. They broke up ages ago. Stiles is his best friend still, he’s probably upset that Stiles didn’t tell him himself, that must be it…’_ ** Boyd heard Jackson fading out, the last bit seemed to be more to himself than Boyd

_ ‘Look, I don’t really care what Danny did and didn’t tell you, but if by them breaking up ages ago you mean Wednesday, sure. It was ages ago. So, as fun as this has been. How ‘bout you and Danny delete our numbers and we don’t speak again. Okay? Bye.’  _ Boyd rubbed the back of his neck as he hung up from his third phone conversation of the day. He felt a little bad for Jackson, if he didn’t know Danny and Stiles had been together, was he really at fault?

Erica, who had heard the whole conversation, took his hand off the back of his neck and replaced it with her own, rubbing soothing circles up and down from his neck and shoulders partway down his spine. They both sat like that for a few minutes processing the morning and wondering what they were going to tell Stiles.

Boyd thought that if he were Stiles, he would have wanted to hate Jackson, he wasn’t the best person to Stiles in school and then this whole Danny thing, but knowing Stiles, learning this information he’d just feel sorry for Jackson. It seemed like both Jackson and Stiles had been lied to by Danny. This made Boyd want to call Danny back and demand an explanation but he didn’t really think deep down Danny was a  **bad** person, maybe this had all just gotten away from him. It didn’t matter now, he needed to live with the consequences of his actions and thinking about Danny crying in the bathroom like a victim started to piss him off.

Boyd stood up abruptly, dislodging Erica from his back.  _ ‘Let’s get dressed. Text Stiles that we are coming over with food. Derek would have left by now for his brunch.’ _ Boyd had made the decision to be a better friend to Stiles and that would start with Coffee and Doughnuts. He was going to return his phone, talk to Stiles about the Danny and Jackson calls and see what his friend wanted or needed next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini update ** It's going to be a thing, Boyd telling Erica to text Stiles ** A bit like when you look for your own phone and it's in your hand... Watch and see what happens 
> 
> So that's it for today... Probably. I mean I haven't finished the next chapter yet so it's it for now, but an update will be coming sometime this week.
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> I'll be doing the other side of this conversation in Everywhere Ghosts Hide at some point, so I have a few ideas that i'm excited about, particularly from Jackson's POV with the information that Boyd just gave him about the time line of Danny and Stiles break up! You'll have to wait though as I think there will be 1-2 more chapters in that fic before I get to this section.


	12. Chasing Twisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Stiles are both a little .... Forgetful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in one day?? I must love you guys!

> I was born with lightning in my heels  
>  Set a spur onto my ankle  
>  Bit a horse under the steel  
>  And I lost hope when I was still so young  
>  Had an angel on my shoulder  
>  But the devil always won
> 
> -Chasing Twisters - Delta Rae

After Derek left, Stiles got dressed and flung himself onto the sofa, he looked around for his phone to text Boyd and ask him when he was going to come over and return his phone, he then realized how stupid that was and vowed never to tell anyone he’d done it. He was not going to be one of those ‘I can’t find my glasses’ people whose glasses had been on their heads the whole time!

He decided to make the most of his morning, since he had no idea what time Boyd or maybe Erica would be over, he decided to go to the store and get some stuff to make lunch and snacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking up the last flight of steps to Stiles’ apartment, the floor seemed pretty quiet. Usually if Stiles had a Saturday off work, he’d be blasting out music, playing games or have the TV on loud. But they couldn’t hear anything. Maybe Stiles had gone back to sleep? He had drunk quite a bit last night.

Boyd knocked on the door, nothing. He tried again, harder.

‘ _ Hey Stiles, open up! _ ’ Erica yelled. Still nothing. They both exchanged a confused worried look.

‘ _ Don’t you have a key?’  _ Boyd asked.

_ ‘Well yeah but, Stiles gets so mad when I use it without justification. I’m still surprised he didn’t call me out about it on Wednesday. I knew he wasn’t himself then.’  _ Erica dug around her purse for her key set, she kept Stiles’ on the same chain but hanging off slightly separately so that she could tell the difference.

Opening the door slowly, she called out to her friend. Boyd followed closely behind her. Up on seeing the living room/ kitchen area empty Boyd shrugged, passed the food and coffee over to Erica and went through to the bedroom.

‘ _ Hey Stilinski, get your lazy ass out of bed man, we’ve got food and coffee.’  _ Boyd called as he walked through the apartment to find an empty bedroom.

‘ _ He’s not here…’  _ Boyd told Erica walking back into the main room, just as he finished speaking they heard the front door open.

_ ‘What the fuck Erica? What have I told you about that key?!’  _ Stiles probed. ‘ _ I let Wednesday slide-‘ _

_ ‘Stiles Wednesday was different!’ _

_ ‘- nope, I let Wednesday slide Erica but I didn’t forget and now I come back to you and Boyd just lurking in my apartment, is there no privacy in life? A man’s home is his castle, is nothing sacred?’  _ Stiles ranted over dramatically.

_ ‘I told you this would happen.’ _ Erica muttered to Boyd and Stiles continued to lecture them on proper key etiquette. ‘ _ Christ, you were not joking.’  _ Boyd muttered back.

_ ‘What are you both doing in here anyway? Clearly I’m not home if I don’t answer the door. I thought you’d be coming over later. Like lunch time, I’ve got food.’  _ Stiles asked finally moving to the kitchen from the door to store the few bits that he’d brought.

‘ _ Well we came to bring you coffee and doughnuts, I did text you Batman, you could have messaged me back to say you weren’t going to be home. Not our fault you went out anyway.’  _ Erica answered defensively.

‘ _ Hey Boyd.’  _ Stiles suddenly grinned.

_ ‘Er, hi Stiles?’ _ He’d been there the whole time, Stiles had acknowledged that he’s arrived with Erica, why was he suddenly greeting him?

‘ _ Did you bring my phone with you man?’ _ Stiles asked, grin spreading wider across his face.

‘ _ Yeah I … oh, right. Yeah, here is your phone Stiles.’  _ He dug the phone out of his pocket and refused to make eye contact with Stiles, he ran a hand down his face. Erica just stood there watching the exchange, she hadn’t quite caught up with what was happening yet.

‘ _ Oh!’ _ Stiles exclaimed, clearly having too much fun with his friend’s mistake. ‘ _ Would you look at that!? A message from Erica telling me that you are on your way. Huh, now that I have my phone back, I better reply! To Erica, I know you are on your way because I’m now standing with you. Talk to you in real life in a sec. Love Stiles.’  _ Stiles clearly pressed send because Erica’s phone pinged from her purse.

Boyd could see the exact moment Erica had realized what had happened during the conversations, he would have found the internal face palm she’d clearly done hilarious on a normal day, if he hadn’t had been just as stupid. Stiles was giggling like a naughty child. The sound was wonderful in contrast to the sobbing they had heard a few days before so Boyd figured he’d let him laugh at them a little longer.

‘ _ Can we just not talk about this again?’ _ Asked Erica, blush heavy on her face. Stiles started all out cackle at this, he was clearly trying to say something in response but struggling through the laughter.

‘ _ I’ll get the coffee and doughnuts before they get cold.’ _ Boyd, ever the sensible one trying to move past this. Stiles had finally stopped with the hysterics.

_ ‘It’s just funny because, earlier, i was going to text you and ask what time you were coming to drop off my phone, I was looking round ya know, for the phone and was like ohhh, so I thought… i must never tell anyone about this… but it makes me feel better that you guys basically did the same thing!’ _ He started back laughing again, Erica joined in. Boyd brought the food and drink over and rolled his eyes at both of them.

After a minute or so, Stiles composed himself. ‘ _ I won’t tell if you won’t?’  _ Erica nodded in agreement.

_ ‘Deal!.’  _ Boyd tapped their cups together to drive it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think - this was more a little bit of fun than anything else


	13. If We Never Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets back to classes and finds out that he know his new Criminal Justice TA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How have you been?

> If we never met  
> I'd be drunk, waking up in someone else's bed  
> I'd be lost in a crowded room of fake friends  
> I wouldn't even know what love is  
> If we never met  
> If we never met - John K

The rest of Saturday passed without incident for Stiles, Sunday was a lazy day. He tried to call his dad as he normally did but didn’t get an answer. 15 minutes later his dad messaged that he’d been called into work and would catch up with him later in the week, if not, next Sunday at their usual call time. If Stiles didn’t know better, he’d think that his dad was avoiding him. But he knew his dad, he had probably been called into work but gladly used it as an excuse to avoid the inevitable lecture that Stiles was going to give him.

Monday was the same as normal, except he exchanged a few texts with Derek between classes, making plans for their date on Wednesday. He normally spoke to Jordan on the phone Monday’s but seeing as he’d been clipped by a bullet in the butt a few days earlier, he decided to give the guy a break. He would be on the receiving end of a lecture regarding his secret marriage. But that could wait. He was more mad that they didn’t tell him than anything else. He fired a message over to him, checking that he was okay and healing okay, but he’d been doing this daily anyway.

Soon enough it was the dreaded Tuesday. The worst day of the week. Stiles was up at the ass crack of dawn trying to get everything gathered and printed for the day. His professors had been kind enough to send assignments for him to catch up with but this had meant a little bit more time management in an already busy week. He didn’t regret his time off last week he’d needed it, he couldn’t actually believe it had only been a week since Danny had left.

Leaving the apartment at the same time as normal, his morning classes went off without a hitch. He was grabbing a late lunch at the usual cafe when he bumped into Derek, literally, in the doorway. Derek was coming in as Stiles was coming out.   
  
_ ‘Oh hi, hey.’ _ Stiles managed to shake off the surprise and stutter out. He went to put his hand in his pockets so that he could avoid waving them around as he spoke but realised he had a cup in one hand and food in the other, defeating the object that would have been the pockets by only succeeding in waving his hands more.

Derek looked on amused as he watched the beautiful man in front of him flail around. ‘ _ Hello Stiles.’ _ Stiles glared at the amused look and the calm tone Derek had used, Derek knew exactly what he was doing to Stiles.    
  
‘ _ I’m just grabbing lunch before class, I've got a bit of a gap so I normally go to the library for an hour, no point going home because by the time i get there i’d have to come back.’  _ Stiles wasn’t exactly inviting Derek to have lunch with him in the library but wasn’t completely opposed to him joining him.

‘ _ Cool, I'm actually running a little behind, my class starts in 5 minutes so I'm going to grab something to eat in class. I won’t get a chance after, I'll have to rush to my TA class at 3.”  _ Derek raised his eyebrows expectantly.  _ ‘Kinda need you to let me into the store Stiles.’  _ Amusement twinkled in Derek's eyes and Stiles flailed again moving out of the way.   
  
_ ‘Right, yes. Erm. I’ll just go. To the Library. That is. I mean, right yes, going to the library, bye Derek.’  _ Stiles scuttled away, mentally kicking himself for being so awkward. His phone beeped just as he was rounding the corner. He juggled with his food and drink, pulling it out to see that it was a message from Derek. Mentally preparing himself for Derek to cancel on him. He waited until he got inside the library, putting his stuff down before opening it.

**Derek - 13:52** **  
** See you tomorrow Stiles ;) x

Huh, Stiles thought, maybe he hadn’t blown it after all. He spent the rest of his lunch/ study time with a little smile on his face.

Because Stiles had a break between classes on Tuesdays, he was always early for his 3pm Criminal Justice class. He liked getting there before the mad dash to find a good seat. Stiles had wandered into the lecture hall. 

Most of the familiar people had filed into the classroom when the professor arrived.   
‘ _ Okay class, we’ll start in a couple of minutes once our new TA arrives. For those of you who missed Thursday’s calls, Mr Hale is in his final year and requires the credits to complete a double major.’  _ The professor looked up at Stiles while saying this. Stiles sunk down in his seat a little. Yes, he missed class, but he never normally. Hopefully that would be the last mention of him missing class. 

Rachel, who sat next to him, whispered.  _ ‘You are in for a treat, he’s so dreamy.’  _ Stiles side eyed her, who said dreamy. She might as well have swooned.

‘ _ You follow on from last class. I’ve decided to hand over all marking duties to Mr Hale. The grade he gives will be final. I will be taking 5 random essays or tests from each set of marking to spot check his scoring. Is this understood?’  _ The professor looked around the room clearly expecting something. ‘ _ Understood?’  _ He asked again. 

**_‘Yes, professor.’_ ** Echoed the whole class.

The whole class apart from Stiles. Who saw the TA enter ‘ _ Oh Shit.’ _ Stiles had said a little bit loudly. Rachel was now side eyeing him. Infact, most of the class was looking at him. Including Derek, who had just walked in and was apparently the new TA. He really should have clicked. How many Mr. Hale’s could there be here? This was not good. Stiles sunk down a little bit more in his seat, wishing he was invisible. 

‘ _ Well, now you are here Mr Hale. We’ll get started.’  _ The professor motioned for Derek to take a seat at the smaller desk next to his. The professor then proceeded to start his lecture, but neither Stiles or Derek heard much. Stiles' mind was racing. TA’s could date people in their class, but mostly, if it was a preexisting relationship, they weren't supposed to mark their partners papers and it could cause issues with tests and syllabus planning. It was highly frowned upon especially if they started dating mid semester. Both parties could risk being thrown out of class if they didn’t declare the relationship or follow really specific rules. They both needed this class. It was Derek's final year, Stiles could see Derek’s eyebrows drawn in. He looked thoughtful, but he also looked unhappy. The happy feeling Stiles had 15 minutes ago turned sour.

Stiles felt his phone buzz. He quickly slid it out of his pocket and slipped it between his textbook pages to make it look like he was reading through the material. As expected, it was a message from Derek.

**Derek - 15:06** **  
** Quad after class? I guess we need to talk.   
  
**Stiles - 15:07** **  
** Sure.

Stiles really hoped Derek was willing to give this a shot. It was new, but he thought they could keep class and personal life separate, he’d just have to convince him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thing? It's not the longest update but it's something, right??


	14. Dynamite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a conversation he wasn't expecting with the professor and Stiles worries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the later post. I had two weeks off work and ended up with no time to write... how does that happen!? Life and being an adult is hard (i say at nearly 30)... But really, 2020 is kinda kicking my butt a little... anyone else?

> Last night I thought I was dreaming  
> 'Cause things like you don't usually happen to me  
> Outside, the stars were the ceiling  
> We sang to the moon then we danced underneath
> 
> I fell so hard but you kissed so soft  
> I felt my heart couldn't beat enough  
> You pulled me closer and called my bluff  
> I am in love, I am enough
> 
> Dynamite - Westlife

The class ended and Derek felt both relief and dread in the pit of his stomach. He watched as the other students and Stiles left the room, his eyes followed Stiles through the room until his view was blocked by the Professor who met his gaze dead on with an unreadable look on his face.

_ ‘Mr Hale? A moment before you leave please.’  _ Derek winced, the professor clearly knew he was eager to leave. Derek didn’t even know why he was eager to leave, he was supposed to meet with Stiles, but had no idea what he was going to say.

_ ‘Yes sir?’  _ Derek tried to keep his voice steady and unaffected by nerves.

_ ‘I expect you to hand all Mr Stilinski’s work to me for grading. You will not discuss any pop quizzes outside of this class and you will not discuss your relationship in this class. Understood? _ ’ The professor looked at him expectantly.

_ ‘Erm how did you.. I mean, yeah? Yes, understood.’  _ A smile threatening to break open his face, but he bit it down, the professor’s face was anything but amused.

_ ‘Good. I don’t want the other students to know.’  _ The Professor added. Derek scrunched his face slightly but nodded in understanding. The professor sighed. ‘ _ Probably not for the reasons you are thinking Mr Hale. I really don’t like grading papers, and if the other students know I am grading for one, they will want their papers graded by me.’ _

_ ‘Oh, right…’ _ Derek said slightly dumbly.

The professor nodded seemingly done with the conversation and motioned for Derek to leave the room which Derek was more than happy to comply with.

_ ‘Oh, and Mr Hale, I'm trusting you to take the role as TA seriously. If I think that your relationship is affecting either of your educations, we will be having a conversation. Now get out of here, Mr Stilinski looked like he was going to pass out.’ _

‘ _ Okay, erm.. I...err Thank you sir.’ _ Derek grabbed his bag and quickly left before the professor changed his mind while simultaneously mentally facepalming at his sudden inability to talk. He’d been taken by surprise, It wasn’t against the rules for a TA and a student to date, but it wasn’t the norm. He was lucky he was a student TA or he expected the professor to have a different stance. He rushed to meet Stiles in the quad.

  


Derek spotted Stiles quite easily in the quad, he was sat on a bench with his knee moving up and down rapidly clearly agitated. He must have also spotted Derek because he stood up quickly and made his way towards him as Derek was still walking towards the bench, meeting in the middle.

_ ‘Look, I know what you are going to say, okay and just don’t yet! I mean I know this is new and that we haven’t bee… _ ’ Derek put his hand over Stiles’ mouth to stop the rapid fire of words that had shot out as soon as they had been a couple of feet away from each other.

**‘** _ We shouldn’t talk here. Do you have another class? _ **’** Derek asked. 

Stiles licked the palm of Derek’s hand and raised his eyebrows. ‘ _ Oh, right.’  _ Derek said sheepishly, taking his hand away from Stiles’ mouth. _ ‘Also eww!’  _ He said, wiping his hand down his jeans with a slightly judge-y disgusted look on his face.

Shrugging, Stiles pointed at him. ‘  _ You deserved that… No, I don't have class right now. I normally have a study group, but I haven’t caught up on all the reading yet from missing class on Thursday - _ ’ Derek was quickly reminded that it had been less than a week since he’d officially met Stiles and a week to the day since he’d taken Danny to the airport. He panicked a little at the speed of the relationship, he’d basically just told his professor they were dating and Stiles had all but rushed over at the sight of him to, well he didn’t  **know** what Stiles was going to stay exactly, but it sounded like he was going to fight for their relationship.

_ ‘- so i’d be no use in the group discussion, but normally Tuesday is my busy day you know?... So erm where did you want to talk? _

Derek had snapped out of his own thoughts and watched Stiles, slightly distracted by the way the younger man talked with his whole body and how he was pulling a little on the hem of his t-shirt, he didn’t think Stiles was aware that he was exposing a slight sliver of skin that he wanted to lick. He was really in his own head this afternoon and needed to focus.

_ ‘My place, lets go to my place, we can… err talk? And I can order in, if you want? It will make it easier for us to have that coffee tomorrow morning.’ _ Derek added with a wink as he took off towards his apartment, expecting Stiles to follow. He turned his head to see Stiles still in the same spot gaping like a fish, clearly processing what Derek had just said. 

Not only had Derek just confirmed that they will be staying together, he’d invited him over for a spontaneous sleepover. Derek didn’t really know where this boldness was coming, he was normally on the reserved side, but something about Stiles made him more confident. ‘ _ Stiles? Are you coming or not?’  _ Derek called over his shoulder.

That seemed to snap Stiles brain back into gear, because a wide smile broke over his face as he half jogged over to catch up, over shooting on his jog and ending up in front of Derek, he turned to walk backwards in front of him. Derek quickly realized that it had clearly been planned so that Stiles would be face to face with him.

_ ‘Not yet big guy-’ _ Stiles had pitched his voice low, other people around would have presumed two buddies were messing around not hearing what he was saying. - _ ’but i’m sure you’ll have me cumming later. _ ’ It was Stiles’ turn to wink and fall instep with Derek who nearly tripped over his own feet and choked on his own spit causing Stiles to laugh big and loud. Derek tried to frown, but that smile that seemed to be on his face every time he was near the other man threatened to make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Sterek? Like talking about Sterek? Like talking about Sterek with other fans? Come join this discord! https://discord.gg/rdExUD


End file.
